Siempre tú
by Ana Malfoy Lestrange
Summary: Un matrimonio fracasado, una noticia inesperada, un deseo desesperado y la posibilidad de cambiar su destino. Hermione luchará para conquistar a quien ya conquistó en el pasado...o en el futuro.
1. El almuerzo

**¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que este primer capítulo les guste. **

**Sé que "Corazón de Cristal" no está terminado y que le falta mucho aún, pero no se preocupen, no voy a dejarlo así.**

**Sin problema puedo dedicarle tiempo a los dos fics.**

**¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!**

**Ana.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1:

Almuerzo familiar.

El delicioso olor de la comida recién hecha inundaba cada esquina de la casa, el tintinear de platos, cubiertos y vasos indicaba que no faltaba mucho para poder sentarse a la mesa a disfrutar de los exquisitos manjares que tendría el placer de degustar.

Un momento, ¿A quién quería engañar? Ni comida deliciosa, ni placer de ningún tipo. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, detestaba con el alma cada pequeño sonido que le quitase su paz mental, cada partícula de aire que correspondía a esa casa le ponía los nervios de punta.

Se lo había prometido a ella misma muchas veces. «No volverás a La Madriguera. No volverás a La Madriguera. No volverás a La Madriguera» Pero no. Ahí estaba, ayudando a Molly a colocar la mesa para que la familia entera se sentase a comer.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Mione?" Le preguntó una voz que podría reconocer hasta en sueños, y que últimamente la venía fastidiando bastante.

Hermione desvió su vista a Ginny, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, acariciando su enorme barriga de casi nueve meses de embarazo.

"¡Oh, no, Ginny, cariño! Recuerda que tú no puedes hacer nada. No quiero que mi nieta nazca antes de tiempo por algún esfuerzo que realices" Respondió por ella Molly, quien estaba volcando los fideos en una fuente llena de salsa. "Hermione puede hacer eso, ya que..." Y dejó la frase sin terminar, llena de intenciones.

Hermione puede hacer eso ya que... no está esperando un hijo. ¿No? ¡Maldita Molly! Como la detestaba. ¿Cuándo entendería que ella no era la típica mujer que se quedaba en casa a criar hijos y a engordar como una vaca?

El momento de la comida no fue más agradable. Hermione comía más por obligación que por gusto. Cada pedazo de alimento le parecía trapo, cada trago de jugo o agua le parecía hiel.

"Vamosh Mione debesh coer másh" Le decía su amado esposo devorando una pierna de pollo y metiendo cucharadas de puré en la boca. Já, amado, sí claro.

"Gracias Ron, con esto estoy bien" Dijo sin ninguna emoción, revolviendo su comida, sin ánimo alguno de llevarse nada a la boca luego de haber visto comer a su marido. La sola idea de volver a mirarlo le producía náuseas.

"Claro, cuando uno quiere mantener la figura..." Y ahí estaba Molly de vuelta. ¡Gorda pelirroja insoportable!

La castaña llevó una mano hasta el dije del collar que tenía en el cuello y jugó con él, como siempre cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Yo cgeo que la figuga no debe impogtag cuando una tiene un debeg que cumplig como esposa" Escuchó que murmuraba Fleur a Bill. Estúpida francesita falsa. ¿Qué tenía que ver la figura?

"No es por mantener la figura, Sra. Weasley" Dijo ácida la castaña. "Me molesta el estómago, creo que la cena de anoche me ha caído mal" No estaba mintiendo, esta vez realmente no lo hacía, pero no era que la cena le había caído mal. El ambiente de esa casa le había caído mal. Las personas de esa casa le habían caído mal. ¡Las decisiones que había tomado en su vida le habían caído mal! ¡Casarse con el idiota de Ron le había caído mal!

"Es una rara coincidencia que todos los sábados la cena te haga daño" Le dijo directamente Angelina, cruzando miradas con George.

Decidió no seguirle el juego, ya conocía a la morena. Estrujaba cada vez con más fuerza el dije entre sus dedos.

"Tal vez al fin esté embarazada" Murmuró Audrey a Percy, quien asintió con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada acusadora. ¿Quién rayos se creía?

¿Embarazada? Ni en sus mejores sueños. Para estar embarazada una necesitaba tener sexo, y eso era lo que ella no tenía. ¡Al ménos no con Ron!

"¿Estás embarazada, Mione?" Ahí la pregunta que siempre desencadenaba lo mismo, desde hace 9 malditos años.

"No, Sr. Weasley, no estoy embarazada" Y ahí le seguían suspiros de resignación, bufidos de indignación, y luego venía el ya famoso...

"¡¿Es que acaso esperan a que me muera?!" Y las lágrimas fingidas de su queridísima suegra. "¡Ya deberían encargar un hijo! ¡Sois los únicos que aún no me dais nietos!"

¿Crookshanks no valía como nieto? No. Nadie lo aguantaba, solamente ella.

Todos los fines de semana era la misma cosa. Había escuchado la misma cantaleta desde el primer día de haber vuelto de su luna de miel, después de casarse con Ron. Corrección. Después de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida.

"Mamá" Dijo su pelirrojo esposo, tragando dificultosamente. "Debes entender, lo hemos estado intentando constantemente"

Meeec. Tremenda mentira. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían intentado? Seis meses atrás. Pero ella bien que se había encargado de que no pudiese embarazarse. Lo que ménos necesitaba era un pelirrojo más en su vida, por más hijo que fuese. ¡Odiaba a los niños Weasley! Eran tan...Weasley.

"Se casaron incluso antes que Harry y yo, y ya véis que nosotros vamos por el tercero" Se quejó Ginny. "Lleváis casados más de diez años y no tenéis ni un solo hijo ¡Por Merlín!".

Error. Nueve años. Nueve largos, tediosos y odiosos años de casados.

Era cierto que el primer año de matrimonio lo que más quería era un hijo, pensaba que tal vez con eso se solucionaría su infelicidad, pero nunca se dió la oportunidad. Se habían hecho todos los chequeos médicos correspondientes, mágicos y muggles. El problema no eran ellos, era simplemente la casualidad.

Ron nunca estaba en casa. Los primeros tiempos había sido por su reclutamiento como auror. Y los años que le siguieron por el trabajo de auror en sí.

Hasta que sucedió lo del accidente, tres años atrás.

Un día, mientras estaba en su oficina, en el Ministerio, el Ministro la llamó para informarle que Ron había tenido un accidente. Un dragón causando estragos en un pequeño pueblito. Mientras trataban de aturdirlo, el animal volteó y con su cola tiró una gran construcción de concreto que fue a caer sobre el pelirrojo, haciendo que perdiese la pierna izquierda.

Muchos tratamientos, mucho dinero gastado y una pierna ortopédica mágica después, al mago le otorgaron la jubilación, que fue lo que llevó a convertir la vida de Hermione en un infierno.

Ron ya no trabajaba, aunque seguía cobrando el salario, que dicho sea de paso de nada le servía a ella. El muchacho se pasaba el día entero sentado en el sillón viendo partidos de quidditch por el televisor mágico, maldito invento de George para su tienda. El dinero que ganaba mensualmente se lo gastaba en entradas para el quidditch accesorios referentes al quidditch, comida chatarra y mucha cerveza. Era realmente patético.

Por lo que todos los gastos de la casa le correspondían a ella.

Cada vez que llegaba del trabajo le tocaba hacer todo, la cena, la limpieza, lavar las ropas, planchar, ordenar ¡Todo! No tenía un solo instante de paz.

Los libros habían quedado en casi quinto o sexto lugar en su vida, todos los primeros lugares lo ocupaban atender a Ron, las responsabilidades de la casa, las del trabajo, alimentar a Ron y ordenar los desastres de Ron.

No sabía cuándo el amor hacia el pelirrojo se le había terminado. Tal vez tres o cuatro meses después de que él le haya pedido matrimonio. Sí, tal vez en esa época.

La guerra acababa de terminar y no pasó ni una semana para se lo propusiera. Ella creía estar profundamente enamorada del idiota, por lo que sin dudar había aceptado casarse con él. Soñando en que sería la vida ideal.

No podía haber estado más alejada de la realidad.

Habían esperado un año, por haber vuelto a Hogwarts a cursar el séptimo año. En ese tiempo ella se dió cuenta de que él no era el hombre de su vida ni lo sería. Pero de todos modos siguió con la farsa por que pensaba que cambiaría. Se había casado más por obligación que por gusto.

Salieron del colegio y un mes después ya estaba en su luna de miel, porque Ron no estaba dispuesto a esperar los tres años más que ella le pedía para casarse. "Te amo más que a nada, Mione, es por eso que quiero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible. Tu lugar es a mi lado" Le había dicho él. Y ella, por imbécil, había aceptado.

Había sido la tonta más grande del universo al pensar que Ron cambiaría, que dejaría de pensar solamente en comida y quidditch. No, Ron no cambió, en cambio ella se fue volviendo más y más amarga con el tiempo.

Estudiar y estar casada no había sido mucho problema los primeros tres años. Ron casi no estaba y las veces que iba a casa -los fines de semana- se quedaba por dos días y luego volvía a la Academia.

Ella en cambio, estudiaba leyes mágicas en la más prestigiosa universidad de Inglaterra y se volcaba totalmente a sus estudios. De lunes a viernes se quedaba en el campus de la universidad, y tal como el pelirrojo, iba a casa los fines de semana.

Podía decir que esos años había sido feliz solamente los días de semana.

La relación con Ron fue estropeándose al punto de que ella deseaba con toda su alma que no llegasen los fines de semana para no verlo. Debía haber renunciado en aquel momento, al darse cuenta que todo lo que podía haber entre ellos se rompió. Que ella era demasiada mujer para el pelirrojo.

Debía haberse divorciado, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente. «Tal vez con la convivencia todo cambie» Se había dicho a sí misma. Pero no. Nada cambió para bien, empeoró.

Solamente encontraba defectos en él. La manera de hablar, la forma de comer, y por sobre todo su enfermiza obsesión con el quidditch.

No tenía un tema de conversación fuera del dichoso jueguito. No podía dejar de pensar en nada que no fuera una escoba y las pelotas estúpidas. ¿Nunca entendería que ella odiaba el quidditch? Y si es que hablaba de otra cosa era de su trabajo, pero sólo de él. Unica y exclusivamente de él. Jamás un "¿Y a tí cómo te ha ido?"

El cuarto, quinto y sexto año de matrimonio fueron más problemáticos aún. Cada uno consiguió un empleo y se veían más a menudo. Tenía sexo de 6 minutos dos veces por semana, eso si contaba los minutos desde que se desvestía. Estaba sexualmente atrofiada y los únicos orgasmos que llegaba a sentir eran aquellos que ella misma se regalaba, sola en el baño.

No se separó en aquel momento porque sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito y estaba tan deprimida que su matrimonio le importaba poco y nada. Para ella era como si el pelirrojo no existiera.

Cuando estaban atravesando el séptimo año fue que ocurrió la mayor tragedia de su vida.

Con el accidente de Ron y su eterna estadía en la casa, ella se volvió un elfo doméstico. Tanta fue su frustración que empezó a quedarse más tiempo de lo necesario en el trabajo, por más que no tuviese nada que hacer, por más que no fuera un día laborable, ella estaba ahí sí o sí, porque disfrutaba muchísimo más de la paz de su oficina que estar en su casa.

De eso ya habían pasado dos años y medio y ella no dejaba a Ron solamente por lástima.

"No la atosigues Ginny" La voz de su mejor amigo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Pero Harry, a ver, dime tú ¿Cómo es que una pareja se pasa casi diez años sin tener hijos?" Ese era Charlie.

No podían ser más insoportables sólo por falta de tiempo.

Desde que se había casado, las cosas con los Weasley se habían enfriado de una manera increíble. Ella ya no los sentía como la familia de antes, sino que ahora eran el tumor que tenía que cargar, junto con Ron.

Molly había pegado el grito al cielo y no le había hablado durante tres meses cuando se enteró que ella iría a la universidad. "¿Leyes mágicas? Esas son cosas de hombres, Hermione. El lugar de las mujeres es en la casa, esperando al marido" Se lo decía cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Los hermanos eran un tema aparte. Invadiendo su casa como si fuera la suya ¿Cómo es que no se daban cuenta que su casa no era La Madriguera? Y cada vez que iban era ella quien tenía que ocuparse de limpiar y dejar todo en orden de vuelta.

Las cuñadas podía decirse que eran arpías que creían que su vida era abierta al público, incluyendo obviamente a Ginny. Se metían en cada detalle y opinaban hasta del último de sus cabellos. ¡Las detestaba! Y sus hijos, uno peor que el otro. No entendían de paz ni decencia.

Quizás el único al que toleraba era a Arthur, y a Harry.

"Ya estoy harta Ron" Molly lo dijo con fuerza en la voz. "Contadme de una vez cuál es el problema entre vosotros"

"No hay ningún problema, verdad Mione?" El pelirrojo la miró y le sonrió.

"Ninguno" Dijo ella sin mirar a nadie y con la cara más agria que un limón.

¿Ninguno? ¿Ningún problema? ¡Existían todos los problemas del universo! Que Ron no quisiese verlo era otra cosa.

"¡Voy a morir sin ver a un hijito de mi Ronnie!" Exclamó teatralmente la mujer. Hermione no sabía cuándo es que dejó de creer en las actuaciones de Molly. Pero estaba segura que si ahora mismo le daba un infarto a la mujer, a ella le daría un ataque de risa.

"Oh, Mione, mira como has puesto a mamá" Murmuró Ron.

¿Perdón? ¿Ella había puesto así a esa vieja bruja? ¿Es que Ron tenía estiércol en el cerebro? La furia comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, como sucedía en cada maldito domingo familiar. Pero esta vez unas terribles náuseas hicieron que tuviera que taparse la boca para no vomitar sobre la mesa.

La sola idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir le generó náuseas más fuertes.

Se levantó de un salto de la mesa y corrió al baño, apenas pudo llegar a la taza y echó todo lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Maldita suerte, esta vez los pelirrojos la estaban enfermando de verdad.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con la mayoría de los Weasley esperándola afuera.

"¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?" Preguntó dulcemente Ron.

No Ronald, no me encuentro bien. Tengo náuseas y ganas de asesinar comadrejas. "No fue nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien".

Quiso dar unos pasos pero un fuerte mareo la azotó y se tambaleó. Ron tuvo que sostenerla en brazos para que no se cayese al piso.

"¡Nauseas y mareos! Eso es estupendo" Murmuró Molly quien le traía un té.

Cuando el olor del líquido caliente llegó a sus fosas nasales, lo apartó de un manotazo y se tapó la nariz. Era asqueroso.

"¡Mione! Es tu té preferido. De manzana y canela" Le dijo Ginny oliéndolo.

"Cgeo que es hoga de un chequeo, Mione" Dijo alegremente Fleur.

¿Un chequeo? ¿Un chequeo de qué? No iría a San Mungo por una simple indigestión. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier excusa sería buena para salir de allí.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Aplaudió infantilmente Ginny. "Mamá haz los honores" Pidió a la bruja.

Molly se acercó a ella con la cara de mayor felicidad del mundo. "Oh, Hermione, nunca me equivoco con estos hechizos. Siempre que los hago resultan positivos" ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

La castaña enarcó las cejas y los miró. "¿Qué se supone que...?"

"Vamos a ver si estás embarazada, al fin" Le dijo Angelina.

¿De nuevo con el temita? Está bien. Que hagan todos los malditos chequeos. ¡Embarazada las pelotas!

Asintió con la cabeza con resignación. Todos los Weasley, entiéndase to-dos, estaban rodeándola. Molly sacó su varita y una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro a medida que se acercaba a ella y hacía que se pusiese de pie.

Ron miraba sin emoción la escena. Sabía que era imposible que su mujer estuviese embarazada.

"Diagnostum Generalis" Murmuró Molly con la varita apuntándole a la cabeza.

El hechizo reveló que tenía migraña. ¡Genial! Como si no estuviese enterada ya. La varita siguió bajando sin encontrar nada anormal. Hasta que llegó al estómago. Nada. Bastante raro, pues algo malo debía tener si acababa de vomitar todo su almuerzo.

Finalmente la varita de la bruja se posó en su vientre. Ahogó una exclamación cuando empezó a iluminarse de una luz muy dorada y Molly chillaba de la emoción. La luz rápidamente se volvió celeste y se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

Gritos de emoción llenaron la sala. Ella estaba en shock. Molly la abrazó fuertemente, los hermanos abrazaron a Ron, del cual aún no podía ver la expresión. Ginny se le lanzó encima con todo y panza. "¡Felicidades!" Era todo lo que podía escucharse en la sala.

Hermione se quedó estática. Al fin pudo cruzar miradas con Ron, quien tenía una cara de sorpresa, pánico e ira, de la cual se hubiera reído si estaban en otra situación.

Oh por Merlín santísimo. Estaba embarazada. Y el niño no era de Ron. Se llevó una vez más la mano al dije del cuello, tendría un hijo...de _**él.**_

#########

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**


	2. La piedra del deseo

Capítulo 2:

La piedra del deseo.

Tenía el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente en la garganta. Sentía que las náuseas volvían con mayor fuerza pero debía atajarlas, no podía vomitar ante todos en la sala y que encima de eso Ron hiciera un escándalo. No, Ron-escándalo-vómito no hacían buena combinación.

«No es nada, solamente estás embarazada, no es el fin del mundo. Bueno, si descontamos el hecho de que no es hijo de tu esposo»

Los ojos de Ron estaban tan desorbitados que daban miedo. Hermione podía escuchar perfectamente como estaba haciendo cuentas en su cerebro y balbuceando razones en su mente.

«Que no se dé cuenta. Que no se dé cuenta. Que no se dé cuenta» Rogaba internamente mientras recibía besos húmedos de sus cuñadas -insoportables cuñadas-.

No tan sólo no podía respirar por la noticia bomba que se le había caído encima de repente, sino porque los abrazos -tan falsos- de las mujeres que le rodeaban la estaban exasperando.

"Necesito aire" Murmuró al fin cuando Fleur dejó de acariciarle el vientre.

Se hicieron a un lado y ella desconectó voluntariamente su mente de todas las insulsas felicitaciones de Molly que le revolvían en el estómago ¡No sería nieto suyo, maldita sea! ¡No era un Weasley!

No, era un Malfoy.

Tragó grueso ante la verdad que se hacía cada vez más grande ante sus ojos. Iba a tener un hijo...un hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Todo había empezado al día siguiente del accidente.

Estaba desesperada por que el idiota de su marido ya había sacado anteriormente un préstamo para asistir al mundial de quidditch y ella quería gestionar otro para pagar los tratamientos de Ron, pero no, el pelirrojo había agotado todas las posibilidades.

_"¡Maldita comadreja imbécil!" Farfullaba con rabia cuando leyó que su petición de préstamo había sido negada._

_"¿Problemas en el paraíso, Granger?" Le preguntó Malfoy._

Eran compañeros de trabajo, bueno, en realidad ella era la jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas y él era uno de los mejores abogados del Ministerio, y compartían oficina.

Trabajaban juntos desde que habían salido de la universidad, por lo que podría decirse que tenían una relación amistosa medianamente decente. Se respetaban como colegas y no se habían vuelto a insultar desde que la guerra había terminado. Se llevaban bien.

_"Problemas económicos" Le había dicho simplemente ella, sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras._

_El rubio no había dudado ni dos segundos en extender ante sus ojos un cheque con unos cuantos galeones que ella no hubiera ni soñado poder alcanzar ni trabajando toda su vida._

_"¡Estás loco, Malfoy!" Le había gritado con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. _

_Él solo había sonreído y había dejado caer el cheque sobre su escritorio para luego salir, no sin antes decirle "Es culpa tuya, Granger. Tú me traes así". _

Las indirectas no cesaron desde aquella vez, hasta que un día ella no se aguantó más y lo encaró, dejándolo sin salida, acorralado contra la pared, queriendo dejar las cosas en claro.

_Él la besó con ganas, con pasión, con euforia, volteándola y pegándola contra la pared en un beso sorpresivo que le dejó sin poder coordinar correctamente por unas cuantas horas. _

No dejaron de besarse furtivamente por tres meses.

Hasta que él inventó una reunión urgente a la cual ella no podía dejar de asistir, tendrían que ir por dos días a Francia.

_Se pasaron cuarenta y ocho horas teniendo sexo como conejos. _

Las reuniones no cesaban. Es más, todos los jueves y viernes -hasta la fecha- tenían viajes laborales en distintas partes del globo. Su relación extra-matrimonial iba viento en popa.

Hasta que él se enterara que estaba embarazada, tal vez ahí las cosas cambiarían. Draco estaba casado con Astoria Greengrass.

Sí, lo llamaba Draco. ¿Desde cuándo? Desde que se dió cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, dos años y medio atrás. Justo tres meses después de haberse acostado, justo seis meses después de haberse besado, y justo quince años después de haberse conocido.

El rubio que parecía estatua de mármol, tallado por los dioses, y que le robaba suspiros todo el tiempo...tal vez podría dejar a Astoria por ella.

Sí, claro que podría dejarla. Estaban buscando el momento propicio y éste se presentaba ahora.

¡Era excelente!

Él se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. _"Te amo, Hermione. Pero esto no puede ser, es un imposible que por más que dure toda la vida, no podremos estar juntos como queremos si no planeamos bien las cosas. Primero tengamos las cosas listas y luego definamos los pasos a seguir"._

"¡EXPLÍCAME ESTO HERMIONE!" Uh-oh, y la tormenta se desató.

"Ron...creo que sería mejor hablarlo en priv..."

"¿ES POR ESO QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁS DE VIAJE, NO? ¿ES POR ESO QUE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO SE HA IDO A PIQUE, NO? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO, MIONE? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ME PONES LOS CUERNOS?!"

Si existiera la posibilidad de que se la tragase la tierra, por favor, que sucediese ahora mismo.

Hubiera fotografiado los rostros de Molly y Ginny para luego verlos con Draco y echar a reírse juntos de las comadrejas, las caras de estúpidas que tenían en ese momento eran épicas. «¡Concéntrate!».

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Ginny con la mandíbula casi rozando el piso.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando Ronald?!" Gritó Molly.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos diciéndole claramente «¿Qué rayos hiciste Mione?»

«Ah, no no no, Harry Potter. No eres el mejor para juzgar, no desde que te encontré follándote a Pansy Parkinson en el baño hace un año»

"¡ME ENGAÑASTE HERMIONE! ¡ESE BASTARDO NO PUEDE SER MÍO!" Le gritó Ron.

«¡No llames bastardo a mi hijo!» Quiso contestarle la castaña, pero las palabras no le salían.

"¡QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!" Realmente no hacía falta que Bill y Charlie gritasen a la vez.

"¡Hermione explíca que está sucediendo por favor!" Dijo un lloroso Arthur.

"Yo puedo explicarlo pero realmente el único que se merece una explicación es Ron" Murmuró Hermione, mirando al piso. Vamos, que no era el mejor momento para mirarlos a los ojos.

"¡¿Engañaste a mi hermano, maldita mentirosa?!" Gritó Ginny abalanzándose sobre ella.

Harry la tomó de los brazos y la estiró hacia sí, pero no pudo evitar que la pelirroja haya golpeado a Hermione, dejándole una gran marca roja que posiblemente con las horas fuera convirtiéndose en una morada.

La castaña se tomó del rostro y sintió lo caliente que se encontraba su mejilla.

_"Tienes las mejillas muy calientes" Le dijo él, acariciándoselas con la nariz._

_"No es para ménos" Contestó ella, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de él._

_"Oh, vamos, Hermione, que ya nos conocemos" _

_"Sí, pero es la primera vez que..."_

_"¿Que hacemos el amor?" Ella asintió. "No, es la primera vez que lo hacemos mientras tú sabes que te amo. Ya te he hecho el amor otras veces y tú no te has enterado"_

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la escena más dolorosa de todos los tiempos. El hecho que no lo soportara no significaba que le gustara verlo así.

Al fin de cuentas era su esposo y una vez también lo amó.

Ron lloraba en el hombro de Percy, escondiendo el rostro en la camisa de su hermano, mientras que el mayor la observaba con una de esas miradas acusadoras tan acostumbradas en él.

"¡Cómo pudiste, Hermione!"

"Eres una maldita descarada"

"Siempre supe que era una ofrecida, yo te lo dije"

"Te abrimos la puerta de nuestra familia, Hermione, no puede ser que nos pagues así"

La castaña podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en la cabeza.

"¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO?" Gritó furioso Ron, desprendiéndose del abrazo de Percy. "¿ES ESE TAL NOTT, NO? ¡ES ESE!"

Theodore Nott, otro de los abogados que trabajaban para el Ministerio y del cuál ella era jefa. No, definitivamente con Nott, iugh, era su amigo pero no.

"¡¿Te acostaste con una serpiente?! ¿Cambiaste a mi hermano por una serpiente?"

Los gritos de Ginny le romperían los oídos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Cuando ella hablaba de las serpientes -Blaise Zabinni por ejemplo- se le caía la baba y nadie tenía que decir nada. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Hermione se fijara en una serpiente, entonces?

"No, Ron, Theo no tiene nada que ver. Por favor, discutamos esto en casa, no lo hagamos aquí" Rogó ella con la voz muy fina.

"¿En casa? ¿Qué casa, Hermione? ¡Tú ya no tienes casa! ¡Por que la casa en la que vivíamos ya no es tuya! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA, MALDITA ZORRA!"

Podía sentir los músculos agarrotados acalambrarse de la tensión. Esa casa era suya. Si había alguien que tenía que salir de ahí sería él, no ella.

"¡ÉL TE REGALÓ ESA MALDITA JOYA, NO?! ¿¡FUE ÉL, NO?!" Ron miraba con odio a la piedra que colgaba de su cuello y ella tenía entre las manos, retorciéndola con nerviosismo.

_"Es una manera de decirte que eres la mujer de mi vida" Le dijo él mientras le abrochaba el collar en el cuello._

_"La mujer de tu vida está esperándote en tu mansión, Draco" Contestó ella con una sonrisa triste._

_"No, la mujer de mi vida está ahora parada ante mí, con los ojos cerrados y esperando ver su regalo de cumpleaños. Astoria es sólo la mujer que elegí por idiota, por que tú aún no estabas en mi vida"_

_Le dió un beso en el cuello y ella sonrió levemente, con un estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo._

_"Ya puedes abrir los ojos, hermosa" Susurró él._

_Ella los abrió y se encontró frente al espejo, completamente desnuda, con él abrazándola por detrás. Una preciosa cadena de oro con un dije de piedra en forma de óvalo colgaba de ella. _

_"¿Sabes qué es?" Preguntó él. Ella negó. "Oh, la ratita de biblioteca no sabe algo" Se burló haciéndole cosquillas. "Es una piedra mágica traída de Egipto. Se dice que sólo existen dos ejemplares en existencia, éste y otro, pero está perdido, nadie sabe donde se encuentra" _

_Le iba explicando mientras delineaba su figura con los dedos, haciendo que su piel se erizara y un calor se le formara en el vientre._

_"Es la piedra del deseo" Continuó él, susurrándole en el oído. "Cuenta la leyenda que si pides un deseo con toda la fuerza de tu corazón, se cumplirá"_

_"Desearía que fueras sólo mío" Murmuró ella, acariciando la joya con los dedos._

_"Sabes que soy todo tuyo, que no podamos estar juntos es sólo un pequeño detalle" Le dijo él con una mueca triste. "Te la regalo porque, no sólo quiero que alguna vez se te cumpla ese deseo, sino que...tú eres el objeto de mi deseo Hermione Granger" Le susurró tomándola en sus brazos y depositándola sobre la cama del hotel para hacerla suya una vez más._

"¡JAMÁS CREÍ EN ESA BASURA DE QUE TE LA OBSEQUIÓ TU MADRE CUANDO SALISTE DE HOGWARTS!" Gritó Ron devolviéndola a la realidad. "¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABÉRTELA REGALADO SI BRILLA POR LAS NOCHES?! OBVIAMENTE ES MÁGICA Y UNA SUCIA MUGGLE NUNCA PUDO HABERLA CONSEGUIDO!"

Que insultase a su madre era algo que jamás se le hubiera podido ni pasar por la mente. Ron se estaba saliendo de sus casillas y por más culpa que tuviera ella no se lo podía permitir.

"Mucho...cuidado..de..cómo..hables..de..mi..madre" Murmuró, con la mano fuertemente apretada al mango de su varita.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Molly, quien en un movimiento rápido, digno de años atrás, la apuntó exclamando "¡Expelliarmus!"

La varita salió volando de sus manos. Y otras seis varitas le apuntaban listas para atacar al menor movimiento.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh! Bajad las varitas. ¡Es Hermione, por el amor a Merlín!" Dijo Harry con fuerza, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su mujer.

Hermione se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas llegarían a este punto, nunca se imaginó esto de los Weasley. Vale que no los aguantaba, pero ¡Se suponía que eran pacíficos!

"¡No me mires así, Ginny! ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Mi hermana! Pudo haber cometido errores, pero sigue siendo mi amiga y la voy a defender siempre porque la amo con t..."

"¿QUE QUÉ?!" Y esta vez todas las varitas apuntaron al rostro de Harry, ante el grito ensordecedor de su suegra.

"¡¿ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE ELLA, POTTER?!" Gritó Ginny a su vez.

¿Qué idioteces decía Ginny? Harry solo hablaba de un amor de hermanos.

"¡TÚ ERES EL PADRE, MALDITO SALVADOR DE LOS COJONES!" Gritó Ron tirándose sobre Harry y rompiéndole la nariz de un golpe certero. "¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!"

Muy bien ¿Cuándo las cosas habían llegado a estas instancias? Quiso moverse pero una varita en su cuello se lo impidió.

"Ni se te ocuga defendeg a tu amante, mentigosa de cuagta" Siseó Fleur, quien destilaba puro odio en la mirada. Francesa estúpida.

"¡BASTA!" Gritó Arthur, al ver que ninguno de sus hijos separaba a Ron de su yerno. "¡Esto es una locura!" Con un movimiento de varita y decenas de lágrimas escurriéndole de los ojos, petrificó al pelirrojo y ayudó al moreno a levantarse.

"¡Pero Arthur!" Reclamó la mayor del clan mientras consolaba a una Ginny que se deshacía en llanto en los brazos de Angelina y Audrey.

"¡Es Harry! Harry jamás le haría eso a Ginny" Reflexionó el hombre.

En un acto impensable a Harry se le cayó la máscara de marido fiel.

"¡Legeremens!" Exclamó Percy que no había dejado de apuntar al moreno con la varita.

Harry abrió los ojos con susto y miró a Hermione pidiendo auxilio en los milisegundos en los que el hechizo aún no le alcanzaba "¡Cierra tu mente!" Gritó ella justo antes de que el moreno pusiera los ojos en blanco y cayera de rodillas al piso.

¡Era indignante presenciar algo así! ¡¿Dónde rayos había quedado la familia buena y amorosa que eran diez años antes?! Quiso hechizar a Percy y salvar a su amigo, pero la varita de la francesa apuntándole al cuello se lo impedía.

"¡PANSY PARKINSON!" Gritó indignado y con cara de asco el pelirrojo una vez que abandonó la mente de Harry, pocos segundos después.

_"Oh, vamos, nena, será solo por cinco minutos" Le dijo él mientras la estiraba hacia el baño del ministerio. _

_"¡Estás loco, Draco! Si nos encuentran nos matan" Le susurró ella, pero sin oponer mucha resistencia. _

_"Sshh" Dijo él, mirando a todos lados y tratando de abrir la puerta del baño del tercer piso, que generalmente estaba fuera de servicio. _

_Al encontrarla llaveada murmuró un hechizo y destrabó la puerta, abriéndola y adentrándose los dos, a los besos. _

_"¡Oh por Merlín!" Escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa detrás de ellos, se sintieron morir, pero cuando voltearon jamás pensaron encontrarse con la imagen de Harry Potter enterrado -literalmente- en los muslos de Pansy Parkinson._

_"¡Pansy!"_

_"¡Hermione!"_

_"¡Draco!"_

_"¿Harry?"_

_Y ese había sido el secreto de los cuatro desde aquella vez._

"¿¡CÓMO DICES?!" Exclamó Ginny.

Una puerta abriéndose estruendosamente y un fuerte "¡Familia ya llegué!" se escuchó, proveniente de la entrada.

Todos voltearon a ver al intruso, que dejaba el paraguas al costado de la puerta y decía lleno de alegría. "¿Ya habéis visto quién anunció en el programa de televisión de Rita Skeeter que tendrá un hijo? ¡Astoria Malfoy! ¡Está embarazada de cinco meses! ¿Podéis creer que ha ido a la televisión para contar algo como eso. Es una..."

Las palabras de Hagrid terminaron en silencio cuando se dió cuenta de la escena.

Las palabras de Hagrid terminaron en dagas directo al corazón cuando Hermione se dió cuenta de lo que significaba.

_"¿Lo dejarás alguna vez?" Le preguntó él mientras escribía en su escritorio, sin mirarla._

_"Si tú la dejas a ella" Respondió sin mirarlo también._

_"Sabes que te amo, pero..."_

_"¿No puedes dejarla por que los Malfoy no pueden divorciarse?" Lo interrumpió ella._

_"Sí, lo sabes. Sabes que es una maldición que.."_

_"Pero si no tienen hijos sí puedes hacerlo" Lo cortó nuevamente ella._

_"Solo si el primogénito es de otra mujer" Le explicó él por milésima vez._

_Un silencio incómodo los envolvió, como sucedía todas las veces que tocaban el tema. _

_"Tengamos un hijo" Dijo él de repente saltando hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros._

_"¿Qué?!"_

_"¡Tengamos un hijo! ¡Divórciate de Weasel! Yo me separaré de Astoria sin riesgos de morir y al fin podremos estar juntos. Iremos a vivir a América y fin del asunto, felices por siempre"_

_"¿Se te acaba de ocurrir?" Preguntó ella con sorpresa y diversión en la voz._

_"¡Sí! Y es un plan genial" Murmuró él. "Comenzemos ahora" Le había dicho él recargándola sobre el escritorio y desabrochándole la blusa._

Sí, era un plan genial hace cuatro meses. Un plan genial si no fuera por que Astoria ya estaba embarazada de un mes cuando eso sucedió. ¡Un plan genial que hubiera resultado de maravilla si Draco no se hubiera acostado con Greengrass!

Pero ¿Qué podía reclamar ella? Si ella misma se había acostado con Ron porque el idiota de su esposo estaba muy insistente. Draco estaba casado ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuándo se imaginó que él no haría lo mismo con Astoria?

Pero igual, Draco tenía que haberle dicho. Desde hace cuatro malditos meses venía llorando mes por mes cuando encontraba la mancha sangrante en su ropa interior. Un mes más alejada de Draco. ¿Por qué él simplemente no le había dicho que ya había un promogénito en camino?

A no ser que Draco no lo hubiera sabido. Existía esa posibilidad ¿No? De todos modos ya había alguien más, ya era imposible que estuvieran juntos.

Nadie se dió cuenta de sus lágrimas, solamente Harry quien la miraba con cara de lástima. Todos habían prestado atención al semigigante y estaban explicándole a los gritos las últimas novedades.

Ella ignoraba todos los gritos.

No dejaba de retorcer con rabia la joya en sus manos. Siempre la hacía sentir cerca de Draco cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar hasta ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. Quería golpearlo por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como el embarazo de su mujer. Quería que riera con ella por la noticia del hijo que al fin y al cabo tendrían.

Quería morir, pero en sus brazos.

La varita de Molly enterrándose en su vientre le hizo volver a la tierra y la miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Sabes lo que te mereces Hermione?" Siseó la mujer con los ojos encendidos.

Esa no era Molly Weasley. Esa era la reencarnación de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Mereces que termine con la vida de este engendro, porque mi hijo no merece ser visto como el cornudo del mundo mágico" Le dijo apretando más la varita en su abdómen. Ella quiso moverse, apartarse, pero la mano de Fleur en su cintura y la varita en su cuello nuevamente se lo impidieron.

Miró a Harry quien de repente se encontraba siendo agarrado por Bill y Charlie por los brazos mientras Ginny le apuntaba al rostro, él quería defender a su amiga pero se lo impedían, no podía desprenderse de los fuertes brazos de los hermanos Weasley por más que luchara.

El señor Weasley lloraba sentado en un sillón con Angelina y Audrey consolándolo, ajeno a la situación, sin enterarse que su esposa estaba a punto de matar a un inocente, incluyendo a Hermione.

George y Percy atajaban a Ron para que no saltase sobre ella, tal vez a descuartizarla con las manos, pues eso es lo que expresaban sus ojos, que tenía ganas de apagarle la vida.

Veía a Molly mover los labios, sin escucharla en realidad. Hagrid se adelantaba hasta ellas a grandes zancadas gritando algo que ella no podía entender. Parecía como si estuviera diciéndole a Molly que se detuviese.

Su mano derecha retorcía la piedra de su collar con fuerza. Fleur le doblaba la mano izquierda tras la espalda.

Como deseaba no estar en ese momento, que parecía más una escena de tortura de la guerra que una familia en una discusión.

Como deseaba no haber dejado que Molly le haga la prueba de embarazo.

Como deseaba no haberse embarazado de él.

Como deseaba no haberse enamorado de Draco.

Como deseaba no haber engañado a Ron.

Como deseaba no haberse casado nunca con el idiota pelirrojo.

Deseaba con todo su corazón volver a aquella época en la que era feliz.

Y de repente, entre gritos, hechizos que volaron de aquí para allá sin que ella pudiera entender bien el porqué, la oscuridad se le vino encima.

Sus rodillas no soportaron su peso y cayó sin sentir el golpe contra el piso, sino que parecía flotar en la oscuridad.

No escuchaba ningún ruido, no sentía nada, no entendía nada. Y así, en ese abismo en el que había caído, perdió la conciencia.

_"¿Qué cambiarías del pasado si pudieras?" Preguntó ella. Estaba mirando al techo, descansando sobre su pecho._

_"Todo" Contestó él. "Haberme unido a los mortífagos, haber tratado de asesinar a Dumbledore, haber sido tan odioso durante tanto tiempo, la relación con mis padres, pero por sobre todo, me gustaría haberte conocido mejor desde antes y no haberte lastimado tanto"_

_Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. "Ya compesaste todos esos años, Draco"_

_"Lo sé cariño, pero dime..¿No hubiera sido genial que pudiéramos haber sido novios desde el colegio y ahora estar casados con hijos y una mascota? Sabes que adoro a esa bola de pelos que tienes por gato" _

_Los dos rieron. Pero sí, hubiera sido estupendo._

Sentía como si un tractor le hubiese pasado encima. Trató de encajar sus pensamientos y recordó todo, el almuerzo, el embarazo, los gritos, los golpes... y levemente unos hechizos.

¿Molly había logrado su objetivo? ¿O Hagrid había llegado a tiempo? Tal vez Ron se había soltado de sus hermanos y ahora estaba muerta porque el pelirrojo la había asesinado.

Se llevó las manos al vientre y se preguntó qué había sucedido luego de haberse desmayado. Por que obviamente se había desmayado. Sintió su cintura más fina y abrió los ojos.

Veía el techo de un blanco impoluto. Trató de levantarse y sintió como le dolía hasta el último músculo del cuerpo. ¿Molly la había torturado? Tal vez Ron la había molido a golpes. O tal vez estaba en el infierno, pagando la condena por haber sido infiel.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se sentó en la cama. Bien, estaba avanzando un poco, estaba en una cama, desconocida hasta ahora pero una cama al fin.

Parecía como si no pudiera respirar. Le dolía el pecho. ¿O sólo era su corazón que estaba partido al medio? ¿Que tal si Draco ya sabía de su embarazo? Probablemente la noticia ya se había propagado por todo el mundo mágico, sus cuñadas eran más chismosas que Skeeter.

Detalló dónde se encontraba y reconoció el lugar al instante ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Una mujer mayor bastante conocida se le acercó a pasos apresurados. Parecía estar más joven de lo que ella recordaba.

"Oh, señorita Granger, no debería levantarse de la cama aún. Debe reposar" La regañó amorosamente. "¿Está adolorida? El diagnóstico que le hice reveló que sólo tuvo una descompensación por tener la presión muy baja, no debería estar adolorida"

Hermione la miró con sorpresa ¿Por qué no debía estar adolorida? Tal vez la habían llenado de crucios. ¡Molly se veía muy capaz!

"¿Qué hago aquí, Madame Pomfrey?" Preguntó con una voz temblorosa. Parecía como si hubiera estado sin usarla por mucho tiempo.

"¿No lo recuerda?" Preguntó la mujer. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sí lo recordaba, pero necesitaba saber de labios de la enfermera de Hogwarts por qué estaba allí en vez de estar en San Mungo.

"Se desmayó luego de salir de la clase de pociones, el profesor Slughorn la trajo hasta aquí. Ha estado inconciente por diez horas"

Un momento ¿¡Qué?!

"¿Perdón?" Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Llamaré a la profesora McGonagall" Le dijo con cariño. Ella podrá explicarle mejor. Sus amigos están esperando afuera, les diré que pasen"

La mujer se retiró y Hermione se quedó respirando muy pesadamente. ¿De qué rayos hablaba Madame Pomfrey? ¿Pansy había ido a verla? Era la única amiga que podía tener ahora. Ella también odiaba a Astoria y se llevaban muy bien desde lo de Harry.

Pero no, no era Pansy.

Unos muy jóvenes Harry y Ron ingresaron a la enfermería del colegio con rostros ansiosos y preocupados.

"¿¡QUÉ RAYOS..!?" Gritó ella al verlos con los uniformes de Hogwarts y casi diez años menores.

"¿Mione? ¿Amor, qué te sucede?" Preguntó Ron acercándose a ella a paso rápido. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione miró a Harry quien la miraba con preocupación desde los pies de la cama. Se llevó la mano al cuello y no encontró nada.

Oh, no... No podía ser que...

"¿Qué fecha es, Harry?" Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

"¿Qué?" Contestó el moreno con el ceño fruncido, confundido por la pregunta de su hermana.

"¡La fecha, Harry, dime la fecha!" Le gritó con desesperación.

"Martes 15 de septiembre" Respondió él, mirando a Ron quien le devolvía la mirada, muy sorprendidos los dos y sin entender las razones de su amiga.

"¿De qué año? ¡Maldición!"

"1998" Dijo con extrañeza. "¿Qué te sucede Mione?"

Pero Hermione ya no escuchó la pregunta. Había caído desmayada nuevamente.

#########

**¡Hola! Me alegro tanto de que el primer capítulo les haya gustado :) ¡Aquí tienen la segunda entrega! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Ana.**

**Reviews **

**Reviews**

**Reviews**


	3. Recuperando a Pansy

Capítulo 3: Recuperando a Pansy.

Abrió los ojos lentamente rogando interiormente que todo haya sido un sueño. «Estás en tu cama, a tu lado está Ron durmiendo como un oso en hibernación y debes levantarte ya porque se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo».

Por primera vez en su vida lamentó no encontrarse con el pelirrojo durmiendo a su lado. Dos rostros preocupados la observaban desde el pie de la cama, en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

"¿Se encuentra mejor, Señorita Granger?" Preguntó suavemente Minerva McGonagall.

"No" Dijo ella tapándose la cara con las manos. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó al aire.

"Se desmayó por segunda vez en el día, Señorita Granger, creo que es más conveniente que sea trasladada a San Mungo" Sugirió la enfermera.

No, no, no, ellas no entendían nada.

"¿Qué hora y fecha es?" Preguntó por segunda vez en el día.

Las mujeres se miraron con preocupación. "Son las diez de la noche del 15 de septiembre de 1998" Le dijo McGonagall.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró con desesperación a la directora. "Yo no pertenezco a esta época, profesora McGonagall"

Ella lo había dicho fuerte y claro, pero la mujer no podía encontrar el sentido a las palabras de su mejor alumna. ¿Cómo que no era de esa época?

Pero si algo tenía Minerva McGonagall era que había convivido tantos años con Albus que ya nada la sorprendía. Respiró profundamente y planteó lo único que se le ocurría: "¿Usó usted un giratiempo, Miss Granger?"

¡Noooo! ¿Cómo explicarlo?

"Señora Weasley, en realidad" Corrigió la chica, ahora de dieciocho, casi diecinueve años. "No sé exactamente como sucedió, pero puedo decirle que no es producto de ningún giratiempo. Tengo 29 años y estoy casada con Ron Weasley...lastimosamente" Hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos.

"Creo que debemos hablar seriamente, Hermione" Opinó McGonagall sin hacer ningún juicio de lo oído aún.

Con un movimiento de varita de la bruja las tres se aparecieron en el despacho de la mujer. «Ventajas de ser la directora» Pensó Hermione.

"La escuchamos" Le dijo McGonagall pasándole una taza humeante de té.

Hermione se llevó la taza a los labios y antes de sorber inspiró profundamente. Oh, veritaserum.

"No quiero pensar que usted sospecha que estoy mintiendo, profesora" Dijo calmadamente, con una seguridad que Minerva no había visto en ningún adolescente nunca. "Pero me beberé la poción de todas maneras, para que se quede más tranquila"

Se terminó el té caliente de un sorbo, ante la atenta -y muy sorprendida- mirada de las dos mujeres.

"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, casada con Ronald Weasley en fecha 1 de agosto de 1999. Estudié Leyes Mágicas en la universidad de Londres por tres años, soy jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia Británico, desde hace seis años. No sé cómo llegué a esta época, pero tengo una leve suposición. En realidad pertenezco al año 2008"

No reír del rostro de las dos ancianas suponía un esfuerzo mayor al de haber tratado por todos lados de decir sólo lo necesario y no dejar en evidencia sus problemas maritales.

"Oh, por Merlín" Murmuró Madame Pomfrey.

"¿Cuál es su suposición?" McGonagall siempre tan profesional.

"Creo que fue producto de la magia proveniente de una piedra en especial que tenía en mis manos cuando sucedió"

"¿Una piedra?" Preguntó una voz desde un cuadro. "Oh, buenas noches Señorita Granger" Saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo saludó con la cabeza y asintió.

"¿Puede decirme cómo era esa piedra?" Preguntó el retrato.

"Era una piedra en forma de óvalo" Mostró un tamaño con los dedos "Semitransparente, de color negro con destellos verdes, adentro tenía un líquido parecido al mercurio"

Las dos mujeres y el profesor abrieron los ojos impresionados.

"¿La piedra del deseo, tal vez?" Preguntó la enfermera. Hermione asintió enérgica.

¡Bien! Por lo ménos sabían de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Cómo pudo conseguir esa piedra?" Preguntó Minerva con evidente euforia. "Es única en su género, y está desaparecida"

"Fue un obsequio" Se limitó a decir la castaña.

Muchos años rindiendo cuentas en el Ministerio que sabía como controlar los efectos del veritaserum, a no ser que le preguntasen algo muy directo.

"¿De quién?" Algo tan directo como eso.

"Draco Malfoy" Murmuró con las mejillas encendidas. No quería llegar a decir su nombre, pero no, ahí estaba.

Albus sonrió con picardía y Hermione quiso hacerse invisible. ¡Dumbledore cotilla!

"Creo que no hace falta saber en qué condiciones fue hecho el regalo" Dijo el retrato con una sonrisilla de niño travieso. Hermione negó con fuerza.

"¿Usted deseó volver al pasado, Miss Granger?" La interrogó McGonagall luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Nunca había visto a la profesora tan emocionada como ese momento. Era bastante raro.

"Tal vez" Dijo con un suspiro. "Deseé volver a la época en la que era feliz" Murmuró con pesar.

Automáticamente los rostros cambiaron a uno serio. Genial, de la euforia ahora le tenían lástima. Ella odiaba que le tuvieran lástima.

"¿Tenía muchos problemas?" Preguntó Madame Pomfrey con cautela. Ella asintió silenciosamente.

Después de un incómodo silencio McGonagall habló.

"Bueno, Hermione, lamento decirle que no existen estudios sobre la piedra del deseo, se conoce de la existencia de un solo ejemplar, pero desapareció al momento mismo de haberse cumplido el deseo, por lo tanto..."

Pero..pero...pero si no existían estudios sobre la piedra eso significaba que... ¡NO! ¿No podría volver a su tiempo?

"Los deseos cumplidos no se deshacen, Miss Granger. Lamentablemente no podrá volver al tiempo del cual proviene" Le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad. "¿No era feliz, Hermione?"

¿Feliz? Con Draco era feliz, pero su felicidad no estaba completa. ¿Eso significaba ser feliz? No.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro, tal vez por décima vez en el día.

"Ese gesto me dice que no" Le dijo tristemente el retrato. "Si usted está aquí, Miss Granger, es por algo. Las cosas no suceden por que sí. Busque su felicidad, arregle lo que se rompió o de lo contrario, busque una solución definitiva a sus problemas" Le aconsejó el barbudo ex-director.

"¿Y qué sucedió con el futuro?" Realmente necesitaba saberlo. "¿Desaparecí así como así?"

"No podemos saberlo, Hermione" Le dijo la directora. "Pero creo que éste no es un cambio de dimensión o de realidad. Es un viaje en el tiempo, donde usted no es una visitante como sucede con el giratiempos, sino que es una participante" Le dijo con paciencia. "Así que en otras palabras, el futuro, aún no existe"

"Es una nueva oportunidad del destino, señorita Granger" Le sonrió con dulzura Madame Pomfrey.

"¿No volveré, verdad?" Preguntó una vez más, sólo para asegurarse. Los tres negaron en silencio.

Era...genial.

Sonrió levemente por primera vez desde que llegó. Tal vez las cosas no estuvieran tan mal después de todo, tal vez podría arreglar sus equivocaciones, tal vez..podría estar con Draco.

Un dolor en la boca del estómago le hizo rememorar como habían quedado las cosas con el rubio...con los Weasley.

"Recuerde solamente dos cosas, señorita Granger" Dumbledore la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Las equivocaciones cometidas por las personas de su tiempo...Recuerde que aún no las cometieron y están a tiempo de no hacerlo"

Eso ya lo sabía, de todas formas los Weasley la atosigaron por diez años -ahora inexistentes- y se habían ganado su total antipatía, hubiera o no hubiera sucedido.

"Y por sobre todo... El amor es lo más importante, señorita Granger" El anciano le guiñó un ojo y McGonagall tosió disimuladamente.

Sí, el amor era lo más importante, de eso no tenía dudas.

"Respecto a sus estudios..." Comenzó McGonagall. "Lamento decirle que por más que ya sea toda una profesional, deberá vivir nuevamente el presente"

Oh por Merlín. Otro año en Hogwarts. Bueno, tal vez eso no fuera tan malo, pero.. ¿Otros tres años en la universidad?

"Estoy seguro que ahora le será tan fácil como sumar dos más dos, Miss Granger" Le sonrió Dumbledore.

Ella correspondió al gesto. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

"Oh, por Circe" Dijo de repente la directora levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta ella. "No puedo creer que ahora seas una mujer hecha y derecha, mi pequeña heroína" La abrazó con fuerza.

Seee, una mujer hecha y derecha atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente, o adulta-joven en todo caso.

Abrazó a su profesora con la misma intensidad. Tal vez fuera muy mujer y todo, pero no podía negar que sentirse joven de vuelta le iba a gustar.

"Sus amigos han de estar muy preocupados por usted" Murmuró McGonagall secándose disimuladamente unas lágrimas, la guerra la había dejado muy emotiva.

"En lo posible, evite contarles acerca de este...incidente" Le aconsejó Dumbledore. Ella asintió. No necesitaba preguntar por qué. Ellos simplemente no lo entenderían. "Cuénteselo a una sola persona, a esa que usted cree que la podrá entender y ayudar".

Le dieron permiso para ir a su sala común, luego de mucho insistir que no quería quedarse en la enfermería.

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts una vez más era simplemente la gloria. Se sentía en casa, se sentía bien.

Ya no más trabajo, ya no más deudas, ya no más tareas de la casa, ya no más responsabilidades económicas, ya no más Ron.

Era lo que le hacía más feliz.

Llegó hasta el cuadro del frutero, aún recordaba perfectamente el camino. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera e ingresó a la cocina.

Decenas de elfos domésticos estaban trabajando allí. No tenía idea de qué podían estar haciendo a tan altas horas de la noche, pero ignoró hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos y se centró en lo que quería: Comida.

Unos cuántos elfos -la mayoría- la miraron con temor y otros con indignación. Suspiró audiblemente, había olvidado que en esa época estaba muy metida con el tema de la P.E.D.D.O.

"¿La señorita Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter desea algo para cenar?" Preguntó uno de los elfos que se había animado a acercársele. Ella asintió amablemente.

En ménos de dos minutos una mesa repleta de alimentos de todo tipo se extendía frente a ella.

Ya no más comida de Molly.

Comió lo suficiente y se retiró no sin antes agradecer a las criaturas, quienes se quedaron bastante confundidas por que la chica no les tocó el tema de la plataforma élfica.

Llegó a la sala común y se encontró con un pequeño -gran- problema.

"¿Contraseña?" Murmuró una semi-dormida Señora Gorda.

Que sea inteligente no significaba que tuviera super memoria. Definitivamente no recordaba cuál era la contraseña de su sala común diez años atrás.

Pero por suerte, la Señora Gorda estaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir, así que después de unas diez o doce súplicas la dejó pasar sin contraseña "Solamente por ser la Premio Anual".

Oh, cierto que era Premio Anual y que había rechazado vivir en la Torre de Premios Anuales por pedido del idiota de Ron. ¡Idiota!

"¡Mione!" Escuchó un gritito desde el sofá cuando entró.

«Oh, no. Por favor, no lo soportaré»

"¡Estaba tan preocupada por tí! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" Murmuró Ginny tomándola de los brazos y llevándola hacia la luz para poder mirar bien el tremendo moretón que tenía en el pómulo.

«Fuiste tú, pequeña comadreja violenta». "Nada Ginny. Estoy muy cansada, mejor hablamos mañana"

Y se desprendió del agarre de la chica más rápido de lo que se dice lumos. Gracias a Merlín y a todos los magos del mundo que ya se le había pasado el efecto del veritaserum.

"¡Pero, pero Mione!" Escuchó que le gritaba Ginny desde las escaleras.

¡Que te den, Ginevra!

Ingresó a su habitación, por lo ménos tenía una individual. Se encargó de hechizar la puerta para que nadie entrara y se tiró a la cama. Estaba verdaderamente agotada y no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera volver a disfrutar de la comodidad de saberse joven y libre de nuevo.

_"¿Qué es lo primero que harías si volvieras a ser joven?"_

_"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Aún soy joven, pequeña ratita de biblioteca!" La tiró sobre el pasto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. "¡Retráctate, Hermione! ¡Retráctate!" _

_"¡No! ¡Jamás lo haré!" Gritaba entre risas "¡Estás viejo, Draco! ¡Pronto serás un anciano!" _

_Y las cosquillas llevaron a los besos, y los besos a las caricias, y las caricias a los manoseos totalmente indecentes para un parque a las cuatro de la tarde. _

_Una vez que se separaron -dificultosamente- ella volvió a preguntar. "En serio ¿Qué es lo primero que harías?" _

_"Buscarte y conquistarte" Respondió muy serio él. "Y hacerte el amor sin parar por una semana entera" Le susurró al oído._

_Ella se estremeció. No le hacía falta ser joven para tenerla amarrada a la cama por una semana, para eso le hacía falta libertad._

Despertó muy temprano y su primera acción fue levantarse para dirigirse a su guardarropas y elegir su atuendo para impresionar a Draco en el Ministe...

Oh, no. Ahí estaba de vuelta aquella bofetada de realidad.

Muy bien ¿Qué haría ahora? Ah, sí. El uniforme.

Rebuscó en su baúl y encontró lo que buscaba. ¡Ella se vestía con...eso!? Oh, Merlín. Necesitaba cambiar urgentemente esas prendas.

Después de un par de hechizos y muchos centímetros ménos de tela, se decidió a darse una ducha. ¿Por qué no en el baño de prefectos?

Recordó que Ron nunca dejaba que lo use por que según él "Cualquiera podría entrar y verte, Mione" ¡Idiota! No se cansaría de decir eso.

Tomó unas toallas, el uniforme, su bolsa de maquillaje -lo poco que tenía- y emprendió camino hacia el baño de prefectos en el quinto piso.

La contraseña sí la recordaba perfectamente porque en el séptimo año se había identificado totalmente la primera vez que se la dijeron.

"Anhelos de felicidad" Le susurró a Boris el Desconcertado y éste le dió paso al baño.

Al entrar se dió cuenta que no estaba sola. El baño ya estaba ocupado.

La imagen de una mujer en ropa interior llenó sus ojos al instante. Por un momento una chispa de alegría se instaló dentro de ella.

"¡Pansy!" Le dijo con emoción.

La morena pegó un saltito y se giró hacia ella. "¡¿Granger?!" Casi gritó. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Oh, claro. Pansy no era su amiga -no en esa época-.

"Eh..Venía a darme un baño. No sabía que estaba ocupado, disculpa" Murmuró mientras daba media vuelta.

"¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?" Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

Hermione volteó a mirarla.

«Lo hago desde que nos hicimos amigas una semana después de haberte encontrado enredada con Harry ¿No lo recuerdas? Nah, no creo»

"Fue..no lo entenderías" Le dijo, como restándole importancia.

La chica terminó de vestirse con un movimiento de varita. "¿Por qué no?" Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Es alguna broma entre tú y tus estúpidos amigos?"

"Oh, no" Aseguró Hermione con media sonrisa, apoyándola silenciosamente en lo de «estúpidos amigos». "Es una historia larga Pan..Parkinson"

"Tengo tiempo, sabelotodo" Dijo ella con el tan conocido tonito altanero.

Hermione suspiró, pero en ménos de un segundo ya había tomado una decisión. Pansy era su mejor amiga, su confidente, aunque nadie pudiera creerlo.

Si había alguien que la pudiera ayudar era ella. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en ella. Nadie la entendería como Pansy, ella era simplemente, su alma gemela en versión mujer.

En el último año era la única que la apoyaba, con quien salía a almorzar, con quien iba de compras, se juntaban con Draco y Harry en los viajes fuera del país y tenían fines de semana de parejas como buenos amigos.

Pansy era su mejor amiga y ella la necesitaba.

"Está bien, pero mientras escuchas yo iré poniéndome cómoda" Dijo la castaña adentrándose al interior de la estancia y desvistiéndose para meterse en la bañera.

Pansy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al ratón de biblioteca?

Llenó la casi-piscina con agua, sales de baño, y jabones con aroma a miel y vainilla. Se metió dentro y se sumergió relajándose al contacto con el agua.

"Es una historia larga y no estoy muy segura que te la vayas a creer" Le dijo tranquilamente.

Notó que a la morena le sorprendían sus acciones, su manera de hablar, su temple. ¿Qué quería? Tenía casi treinta años, una chiquilla no la amedrentaría.

"Te digo que tengo tiempo, Granger. Si la creo o no, ya será cosa mía" Siseó la slytherin, despegando la vista de ella y centrándose en su reflejo en el espejo para comenzar a maquillarse.

"Tuve un accidente" Le dijo Hermione. "Viajé en el tiempo" Explicó con sencillez. A fin de cuentas, era Pansy, un poco más plana y más serpiente que nunca, pero Pansy, su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó la morena.

"Seee" Dijo Hermione "Dije que no me creerías".

"Nunca dije que no te crea, Granger" Murmuró la chica. "Solamente me sorprendí. Uno no escucha todos los días semejante...tontería"

Hermione sonrió. Sí, era Pansy.

"No puedo decirte aún cómo sucedió, pero sucedió. Vengo de diez años en el futuro" Explicó. "Ah, lo olvidaba, somos amigas allí".

"¡Imposible!" Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de burla. "¿Esperas que yo crea semejante estupidez? ¿Tú y yo amigas? ¿En serio, Granger?"

"Y eso que no has oído lo mejor" Murmuró Hermione.

"Dame pruebas de que no estás mintiendo" Le reclamó Pansy con las manos en la cadera al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba la castaña.

"Odias las fiestas de protocolo. Te encantan las frutillas con leche. No soportas a Daphne Greengrass pero finges ser su amiga porque es un pedido de tu madre. Te encantan los hombres con ojos verdes. Eres alérgica a las abejas. Tienes debilidad por la música muggle y no quieres que tu familia se entere. Te comportas como la novia de Dra..Malfoy porque lo quieres cuidar de las arpías. No te gusta el zumo de calabaza" Le recitó contando con los dedos. "¿Quieres más?"

La joven se quedó helada por un momento. Granger no podía saber todo eso de ella. ¡Jamás le había contado a nadie lo de Greengrass!

"Lo averigüaste de algún modo" Siseó con rabia. ¡Granger no podía saber tantas cosas sobre ella! Simplemente no.

"Oh, bien, tú lo pediste" Le dijo Hermione, antes de susurrar un hechizo y compartir memorias con la morena.

_"Debo decirte que siempre me ha gustado, pero ¡Vamos! Era una slytherin, y él ya estaba de novio con la insoportable comadreja"_

_"¿Desde el séptimo año?" _

_"Desde cuarto" Dijo Pansy sonrojándose y dándole otro sorbo a su café. "Desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos"._

_"Oh, por Merlín" Rió Hermione. "¡De eso hace un montón de años!"_

_"Sí, ya ves que lo mío es una obsesión que viene siendo arrastrada de antaño"_

_"Eso no es obsesión, Pansy ¡Es amor!" _

_"Creo que tienes razón. ¡Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter!" _

_Y las dos amigas rieron estruendosamente llamando la atención de toda la cafetería muggle en la que se encontraban. _

"Eso..eso...nunca sucedió" Trató de aclarar sus ideas la morena una vez que se recuperó del shock.

"Bueno.. No exactamente. Sí sucedió, pero al volver al tiempo es como que no, pero sí ¿Entiendes?"

La morena negó y se sentó al borde de la bañera con la mirada perdida.

"No importa. La cuestión es que sucedió, en un...futuro alternativo" Trató de explicarle Hermione. "¿Te gusta Harry, no?"

"Yo...eh.."

"No importa si no quieres decírmelo" La tranquilizó Hermione jugando con algunas burbujas. "De todos modos ya lo sé. Igual soy una tumba" Le aseguró con media sonrisa.

"¿En ese...futuro...¿Estamos juntos?" Preguntó casi con temor.

"Sí, pero como amantes" Hermione oyó el profundo suspiro de Pansy.

¡Qué ganas de abrazarla y consolarla! Pansy se había convertido en casi su hermana en el último año.

"Más te vale que no digas nada, Granger" Siseó la chica. Hermione rió e hizo un gesto de candado sobre la boca.

Después de unos largos minutos en silencio la slytherin volvió a hablar. "¿Y somos buenas amigas?"

"Las mejores, Pans, créeme" Le contestó ella con una sonrisa. La morena no respondió pero tampoco hizo ademán de moverse.

Tan cabeza dura como Harry. ¿Se podían complementar más?

"Necesito más pruebas" Medio susurró la chica. Hermione asintió.

_"¿Estás loca, Pans? ¡No se borrará jamás de nuestra piel!" _

_"Vamos, Minnie, ya sé que es un tatuaje. ¡Justamente es para que no se borre de nuestra piel!" _

_"¿Pero y si cortas con Harry? ¿Eh?" _

_"¿Qué tiene que ver Harry? Esto es entre tú y yo, tonta. ¿Vamos?"_

_"Oh, que Merlín me salve...¡Vamos!" _

Pansy sonrió ante el recuerdo desconocido, le gustaba el apodo Minnie, parecía ser muy personal.

_"¡Nunca dijiste que dolería tanto!"_

_"¡Oye! Fue tu idea, no mía"_

_"Lo sé y me encanta" Dijo la morena mostrando con orgullo su muñeca derecha donde había quedado impreso un pequeño rayo rodeado por una serpiente._

_"Los motivos de nuestra unión" Murmuró Hermione juntando su brazo izquierdo con el de la chica._

_"Los hombres que nos unieron para que nunca más nos separemos. Encontré a mi hermana perdida y no la dejaré ir jamás" Susurró colocando la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña._

_"¡Basta! No me hagas llorar, malvada niña cursi" La regañó Hermione._

El recuerdo había hecho lagrimear a la Pansy del presente también. ¡Como añoraba una amistad así!

«La tienes, estúpida» Le susurró una vocecita en su mente. «O la tuviste, o la tendrás ¡Algo así!»

"¿Me dejas corregirte las cejas?" Preguntó la castaña sorprendiendo a la chica luego de que ésta se haya quedado muda por más de diez minutos. "Es que por si no lo notaste, en el recuerdo te delineas las cejas de otra manera, y te queda mucho mejor"

Conquístala con lo que más le guste: Cosas de mujeres. Oh, amaba a Harry, ese consejo había sido magnífico.

Ya había resultado en una ocasión. ¿Por qué no resultaría una vez más?

Pansy se dejó hacer sin saber muy bien por qué. Tal vez fuera porque Granger le mostró algo que nunca sucedió, o un secreto que no quería admitir ni ella. O tal vez fuera por la sensación de paz que sentía en presencia de la chica, como si se conocieran de antes, de otra vida.

Hermione le contó un poco de su futuro, de que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, que era secretaria de Harry, quien estaba casado con Ginny y tenían un matrimonio horrible.

"Esa mujer es insoportable, es decir ¿No oye su propia voz?" Dijo Hermione con mueca de asco.

Pansy ya se había relajado, no entendía la razón pero la castaña no podía estar mintiéndole. Lo sentía.

"¡Es verdaderamente insoportable! No puedo creer que dentro de diez años seguirá siéndolo. Mujeres como ella..." Dijo Pansy.

"...Contaminan el ambiente" Dijeron a coro.

"Ya me lo habías dicho" Murmuró Hermione ante el gesto de interrogación de la slytherin, quien sonrió sinceramente ante la declaración.

Encontrar a su amiga nuevamente la llenaba de gozo. ¡Cómo había necesitado ayer a Pansy! Estaba segura de que la morena no iría a soltar la lengua con nadie, la conocía bien como para saber que ya estaba totalmente convencida.

Pansy en cambio no podía sentirse mejor en compañía de Hermione. Era como si al fin hubiera encontrado a su amiga ideal. Hablando un poco más se dió cuenta de que tenían los mismos gustos, opinaban igual, hasta la forma de hablar era parecida.

Pansy había encontrado una nueva amiga. Hermione había recuperado a su mejor amiga.

"¡Al fin te vistes como mujer!" Le dijo Pansy cuando vió el cambio en el uniforme de Hermione.

La blusa era ajustada al cuerpo, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, la corbata aflojada pero sin parecer desarreglada. La pollera más corta pero sin mostrar demasiado, y las medias por debajo de la rodilla. La túnica abierta perfeccionaba el atuendo.

"No podía seguir yendo por la vida como un espantapájaros" Dijo Hermione. "Lo malo es que ahora se me hace difícil caminar sin tacos"

Las dos rieron con ganas.

"¿Weasley te hizo eso en la cara?" Preguntó la morena cuando la vió maquillarse el moretón sin dejar ni un rastro del golpe.

"Ginny" Murmuró Hermione. Y procedió a contarle de la pelea, sin entrar en las razones de la misma.

"Siempre dije que son unas bestias" Opinó Pansy. "¿Recuerdas cuándo el pobretón quiso atacar a Draco en...Un momento, ¿Qué sabes de Draco en el futuro?"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Hermione, volcando un frasco de base líquida.

Pansy alzó una ceja con intriga. A nadie podía engañar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la gryffindor, ni su nerviosismo repentino, o que se había mordido el labio por medio segundo.

Además... ¿Qué significaba la serpiente en los tatuajes? Ella había dicho «Los hombres que nos unen». Oh, Merlín.

"¡Tienes una relación con Draco!" Gritó Pansy dando saltitos.

En la vida normal y equilibrada no tenía por qué alegrarle el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de que su rubio hermano tuviera algo que ver con Granger pero ahora todo era diferente.

"Ssshh" Susurró Hermione.

"Oh, Minnie, tienes que contarme todo. ¡No! ¡Mejor aún! Muéstramelo todo" Ordenó plantándose frente a la castaña.

Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que la había llamado por el sobrenombre que la misma chica había inventado tiempo atrás -en el otro tiempo-.

Definitivamente en ménos de una hora había recuperado a su mejor amiga.

Se perdieron el desayuno, y las primeras clases. Y se hubieran perdido el almuerzo si no fuera porque sus estómagos reclamaron comida casi a los gritos.

"¡Es increíble! Mataré a Astoria cuando la vea" Murmuró Pansy mientras se dirigían a almorzar, ante la incrédula mirada de quienes se las cruzaban en su camino.

No era normal ver a una slytherin traidora -más específicamente Parkinson- caminando del brazo con la prefecta perfecta premio anual mejor alumna y bruja de su generación Hermione Granger.

La castaña rió.

"Aún no lo ha hecho" Le recordó.

"Pero lo hará. Además ¡¿Un embarazo?! ¡Imposible! No creo que sea hijo de Draco. Lo hizo para asegurarse de que lo tenía bien amarrado"

Hermione no había pensado en esa posibilidad, de todos modos ahora nunca lo sabría.

"¿Y mi sobrino qué? ¿Ya no sigues embarazada, verdad?" Susurró casi llegando al Gran Comedor.

"No, es imposible. En realidad el embarazo nunca existió" Le dijo ella.

"Existió, pero ahora nunca existió, pero existió. Creo que ya lo voy entendiendo" Murmuró la chica.

Volvieron a reir con ganas.. Y esa fue la imagen que le brindaron a todo el Gran Comedor.

Hermione Granger del brazo de Pansy Parkinson riendo como si fueran las mejores amigas.

Es que, eran las mejores amigas.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, las cuatro casas dejaron practicamente de respirar ante la escena. Solamente una voz se escuchó, rompiendo la barrera de sonido.

"¡EXPLÍCAME ESTO, HERMIONE!" Oh, no. ¿Tenía que escuchar la misma frase de vuelta? ¡Idiota!.

Iba a contestar con una frase bastante picante, pero las uñas de Pansy se enterraron en su brazo y desvió la vista hacia donde la morena discretamente le indicaba.

Dos ojos grises se clavaron en sus pupilas, calentándole la sangre y llenando su cuerpo de un estremecimiento total.

#########

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios ¡Son las mejores lectoras del mundo! Y no estoy exagerando, eh.**

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, con un poco de paz para Hermione. Sin tanto Dramione, pero ahí las dejo picando al final ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Besos. Ana.**

_**FuckingDeadthbat: **__¡Muchas gracias por los halagos! No odio a todos los Weasley, me caen bien (Meeeec), el que mejor me cae es George (eso sí es muy cierto) y AMO a Fred. ¡Viva el Dramione y los rubios de ojos grises! También soy argentina, aunque estoy muuuy lejos del país :( ¡Me alegra mucho saber que alguien me lee desde allá! Un beso enorme para vos y gracias una vez más :)_

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**


	4. ¿Recuerdos?

Capítulo 4: ¿Recuerdos?

_"¿Recuerdas lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?" Preguntó él mientras la acariciaba y dejaba suaves besos en su cuello._

_"Recuerdo que me pareciste el ser más arrogante del planeta, me caíste muy mal" Contestó ella con una risita, por el recuerdo y por las cosquillas que le producían sus besos "A tí te parecí un espantapájaros con dientes de castor ¿No? No hace falta que me lo recuerdes"_

_"No" Respondió, muy seguro de sí, sin dejar de acariciarla "Me dí cuenta de que estuve tantos años ciego, sentí como una guerra en el estómago, me pareciste la mujer más hermosa del mundo" Ella abrió los ojos, incrédula. _

_"¿De qué hablas, Draco? Nos odiábamos, tú eras el niño rey sangre-pura y yo sólo era la..."_

_"La primera vez que te ví como realmente eras, fue en séptimo año. Tú entrabas al Gran Comedor y te quedaste plantada en la puerta, ya no recuerdo la razón. Solo sé que ese día...te ví por primera vez"._

Sus ojos de acero clavándose en ella la hacían sentirse tan pequeña pero tan poderosa a la vez. Quería correr hasta él, quería envolverlo con sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, sin importar que todos la vieran.

Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Apártate de ella, Parkinson" Murmuró una voz conocida cerca de las dos chicas.

Hermione se obligó a prestar atención y desvió la vista al frente, donde dos conocidos pelirrojos estaban a punto de asesinar a Pansy.

Oh, Merlín. ¿Es que no podían ser un poco ménos ridículos?

"Pans, es mejor que vayas a tu mesa" Murmuró Hermione. La morena asintió y sonrió malévola a los «amigos» de la ojimiel y se retiró silenciosamente -y con bastante altivez- a la mesa de Slytherin.

"¿¡QUÉ HACÍAS DEL BRAZ..."

"Silencius" Un movimiento disimulado de varita.

Se escucharon decenas de "Ohhh".

"Hablaremos después, Ronald. Ahora quiero almorzar en paz. He tenido una noche horrible, quiero paz" Siseó la castaña, jalando del brazo a los hermanos.

Cuando se sentaron, explotaron los murmullos y susurros de todo tipo a lo largo del Gran Comedor.

McGonagall suspiró profundamente desde su lugar, definitivamente la Srta. Granger daría más de un dolor de cabeza en el año.

"¿Qué ha sido eso, Mione?" Le susurró Ginny.

"Me he encontrado con Parkinson en el baño de los prefectos. Ha ocurrido...algo y ahora nos llevamos bien" Explicó, sirviéndose el almuerzo en el plato.

Ginny, Ron y Neville pusieron cara de asco ante lo que la castaña se servía: Un poco de atún y salteado de verduras. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione comía tan poco y tan...mal?

"¿Cómo que se llevan bien?" Continuó interrogando la pelirroja.

"Sí, como la gente normal, como tú y yo, como si fuéramos amigas, Ginny" Dijo la castaña llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

Ginny arrugó el ceño. "¿Por qué se supone que eres su amiga? ¿Te salvó de morir o qué?"

"Algo así" Murmuró ella. Harry la miraba fijamente sin hacer ningún comentario.

"Pero...es Parkinson. No puedes simplemente decir que eres su amiga de la noche a la mañana ¿Qué rayos pasó Hermione?" Insistió Ginny.

Empezaba a enfadarse. ¿Por qué era amiga de Ginny en esa época? Ya no lo recordaba.

"Simplemente ocurrió, Ginevra. No es posible que después de una guerra tengamos que estar haciendo diferencias entre las personas, por la sangre, por las casas, por el status. ¿Es que no aprendimos nada?" Preguntó alzando la voz para que la mayoría la oyera y apretando fuertemente su tenedor.

"Si ella quiere ser amiga de Parkinson, yo no me opongo" Murmuró Harry.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y Ron se puso azul de tantos intentos de gritar.

"Gracias Harry" Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?"

El moreno la observó por unos segundos antes de contestar. Hermione estaba rara, primero lo del desmayo, luego preguntar sobre la fecha, no asistir a las primeras clases, llegar junto con Parkinson, el uniforme cambiado, la manera de comer y el aplomo que tenía al hablar. Algo estaba ocurriendo.

"¿¡No le dirás nada, Drake?!" Chilló por enésima vez.

"Se lo diré cuando me parezca conveniente, Astoria" Respondió por fin Draco.

"Pero, pero... ¿Cuándo será conveniente? ¡Acaba de llegar con la sangresucia! ¡No puedes dejar pasar eso como si no fuera nad.."

El rubio giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con las orbes esmeraldas de la chica. "¿De qué rayos hablas Astoria?" Siseó con odio.

Astoria retrocedió unos centímetros, intimidada ante la mirada encendida de los ojos de plata. Pansy sonrió disimuladamente.

"Te habla de que Pansy acaba de llegar del brazo de Granger" Le explicó tranquilamente Theodore Nott, sentado frente a él.

¿Que Granger qué? ¿Pansy qué? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Astoria no hablaba de la carta?

"¿En qué mundo vives, Draco?" Se burló Blaise Zabinni. "Las estabas mirando fijamente, casi comiéndolas con los ojos"

Arrugó el ceño. No le gustaba para nada esa conversación.

"¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo me viste entrar?" Le susurró Pansy, solo para que él la escuchara.

"En nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Pansy. Ni siquiera te ví entrar" Susurró él con media sonrisa, recordando la manera en la que Granger lo había cautivado por unos segundos.

La morena sonrió pegándose más al rubio y acercándose para hablarle al oído. "Espérame en tu torre al término de clases, quiero contarte algunas cosas".

"También yo debo contarte algo, linda" Le susurró él, acariciándole visiblemente el brazo.

El espectáculo que brindaban era el de dos enamorados susurrándose palabras de amor. Astoria se estaba mordiendo los puños para no saltar sobre la morena y golpearla.

"Sólo...míralos Mione, no puedes ser «amiga» de alguien que intercambia saliva con Draco Malfoy, es...es asqueroso" Murmuró Ginny mirando con odio a la pareja en la mesa verde.

"Si tanto te molestan, sólo ignóralos, además no están intercambiando saliva" Le contestó Hermione sin darle importancia.

Pansy era amiga de Draco, la mejor amiga. Sabía que todo lo que hacía era para molestar a Astoria, nada más.

"¿No vas a contarme por qué llegaste del brazo con esa serpiente?" ¡Por Merlín, cállate Ginny!

"Ya te dije que no, Ginny. Es privado, muuuy privado" Exageró.

La pelirroja bufó. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione le escondía cosas?

"Si ella dice que es privado, déjala Gin. Es privado" Murmuró Harry.

"¡Pero, pero Harry!" Chilló la pelirroja. "¡¿Acaso no te importa que nuestra Mione esté entendiéndose con una serpiente?"

"Ni que estuviera acostándose con uno de ellos, Gin" Le dijo Harry, restándole importancia.

Sabía que le costaría caro haberle contestado así a Ginny, pero algo le ocurría a Hermione y él no podía quedarse sin saber qué era. Lo mejor era ponerse del lado de su hermana.

Ron comía sin ganas y Hermione disfrutaba verlo por primera vez en años sin abalanzarse sobre la comida. Debía haber practicado más veces el humillarlo frente a todos.

Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron para ir a clases.

Hermione miró hacia la mesa de los slytherins y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Volvió a encontrarse con esa mirada fría pero a la vez abrasante del rubio.

Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo y ella sintió un fuego nacer desde lo más profundo.

_"Eres..lo..mejor que me...ha pasado en..la vida..Hermione" Le dijo él profundizando los movimientos. _

_"Oh...sí...Draco" Gimió ella, sin contestar a las declaraciones del rubio._

_"Eres...simplemente...lo..mejor" Los músculos interiores de ella se cerraban alrededor del miembro de él. Era la gloria, ella era la gloria._

_"Te amo...Draco" Gimió la castaña enterrando las uñas en la espalda de él y abriendo los ojos del color de la miel, tan hermosos, tan profundos, esos ojos que lo enamoraban día a día._

_"Yo..a tí..cariño" Dijo él dejándose llevar y explotando junto con ella. _

Se atajó al brazo de Pansy, quien venía caminando a su lado. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Él sólo estaba mirando a Granger cuando...

¿Él le había leído la mente a ella? ¿Ella estaba pensando en éso? ¿Legeremancia? ¡No! No usó legeremancia en ningún momento.

Él había sentido cada sensación, cada sentimiento. Un placer nunca antes experimentado al sentirla tan profundo, al sentirse tan adentro de ella. Y un calor raro, indescriptible, una ternura y una paz tan grande al mirarla a los ojos y saber que esa mujer era sólo de él.

¿Qué le pasó en esos segundos? Parecía un recuerdo, era como si se hubiera sumergido en un pensadero, pero, era imposible. ¿Un recuerdo de algo que nunca había ocurrido?

«Ni nunca ocurrirá» Se contestó él mismo, sintiendo un sabor amargo y un profundo dolor en la boca del estómago al aterrizar de frente con la realidad.

¡Había follado a Granger, por Merlín! No, eso no era follar. Eso...eso era hacerle el amor. Algo muy grave. ¿Había ella visto lo mismo? ¿Había sentido también como se le erizaba la piel con cada roce, como las miradas quemaban, como se estremecía el mundo?

¿Había ella sentido la misma emoción al escuchar las declaraciones de amor?

Miró a la castaña nuevamente, buscando que lo estuviese mirando también para encontrarle alguna explicación a lo que acababa de suceder.

No, ella ya no estaba. Ya se había ido con sus amigos.

"¿Estás bien Draco?" Preguntó Pansy, tomándole del brazo. Theo y Blaise los rodearon.

"Sí, solo fue un tropiezo" Murmuró enderezándose y arreglándose las ropas, que no tenían ninguna arruga. "Vamos a clase que Slughorn no es como Snape". Los demás lo siguieron.

Él solo quería llegar para volver a ver a Granger y encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido. No para verla a ella ni para sentir de nuevo todo aquello, no, para nada, obviamente no era por eso.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Al llegar al aula, Ginny se sentó con Lavender, muy lejos de Harry, dejándolo solo, por lo que el moreno decidió recordar viejos tiempos y sentarse con sus dos mejores amigos.

"¿Ginny se enojó?" Preguntó Hermione. El moreno asintió.

Buen primer paso para Pansy. ¡Estupendo!

"¿Crees que después podamos charlar?" Preguntó Harry.

"Claro ¿Sucedió algo?" Porque hacerse la loca era el mejor remedio siempre.

"Nada importante" Murmuró el ojiverde. Miró de reojo a Ron y no pudo evitar que la imagen del pelirrojo le causara gracia.

Sentado en el banco con los brazos cruzados, los cachetes inflados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en algún punto en frente de él. Estaba realmente enojado.

"¿Le sacarás el hechizo alguna vez?" Preguntó el moreno a su amiga en un susurro.

"¿No puedo dejarlo así para siempre?" Preguntó a su vez ella, inocentemente. Rieron con fuerza, la idea no era tan mala.

La puerta cerrándose y el saludo festivo del profesor Slughorn les avisó que ya todos habían llegado y la clase daba comienzo.

"¡Ohh, Señorita Granger! Me alegro tanto de verla nuevamente en pie. Ayer nos asustó bastante con su desmayo. ¿Todo bien?" Preguntó el profesor al ver a la castaña.

"Todo bien, profesor, sólo fue un susto. Muchas gracias" Le contestó ella con media sonrisa hipócrita. Después de la borrachera que el gordinflón se había pegado en su boda ya no le agradaba tanto.

"Me alegro, me alegro" Murmuró el profesor.

Hermione sintió una punzada en la nuca, alguien la estaba mirando. Volteó y nuevamente se encontró con los ojos del slytherin fijos en ella.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Recordaba algo? ¡Tal vez Draco también había retrocedido en el tiempo!

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos ante esta posibilidad. Miró a Pansy como buscando una respuesta, pero la morena estaba muy concentrada hablando con Zabinni.

Slughorn carraspeó llamando la atención y todos fijaron la vista al frente.

"Hoy prepararemos una poción de amor" Comenzó. "Es parecida a la amortentia pero con diferentes fines. Se llama Destinorum. ¿Alguien puede decirme para qué sirve?

Oh, había olvidado la increíble sensación de conocer la respuesta. La castaña levantó la mano con entusiasmo.

"Señorita Granger, ilumínenos con su sabiduría" Dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

"Sirve para crear una ilusión de amor parecida a la que crea la amortentia, pero con la diferencia de que el destinorum hace creer a quien se la bebe que la otra persona es su destino, quien debe estar a su lado"

"¡Perfecto Señorita Granger!" Exclamó Slughorn. "¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!"

Hermione sonrió. Como añoraba los puntos para su casa.

"¿Alguien más puede decirme algo sobre la poción?" Preguntó el profesor. Ignoró la mano nuevamente levantada de Hermione. "¿Señor Malfoy?"

Hermione sintió un estirón en la boca del estómago al oír su nombre.

"Posee casi las mismas características de la amortentia, solamente que en vez de reconocer mediante el aroma lo que nos atrae, cuando uno la huele sabe perfectamente a quién corresponde el aroma. Y se supone que ésa es la persona de su...destino" Explicó el rubio.

La castaña respiraba agitadamente. Era la primera vez que oía su voz, después de...bueno, no habían sido ni cuatro días pero, en realidad, ella sabía, fueron diez años.

Esa manera tan seductora de hablar, la entonación, la forma de arrastrar las palabras, el timbre de su voz. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

"Perfecto Sr. Malfoy. ¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin!" Lo felicitó Slughorn. "Aunque no está demostrado que quien uno se imagine sea verdaderamente su «destino».

El profesor les ordenó que prepararan la poción y él pasaría a revisarlas caldero por caldero cuando estuviera lista.

Ella se movió hasta el estante para tomar los ingredientes necesarios cuando sintió un aroma muy conocido detrás suyo. Menta y perfume francés. Aspiró profundamente y le temblaron las manos.

"¿Piensas terminar hoy, Granger?" Siseó la voz de Draco muy cerca de su oído.

No quiso voltear, sabía que si lo hacía le saltaría al cuello y lo besaría frente a todos. No quiso que ese instante terminara nunca.

El rubio vió perfectamente como le temblaban las manos y oía que su respiración se había agitado.

¡Hasta a él le pasaba lo mismo! ¿Qué rayos con Granger?

"Creo que te hice una pregunta, Granger" Volvió a sisear él.

«Tan sólo voltea y vuelve a mirarme» Rogaba Draco en su interior.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

"Piérdete Malfoy" Fue todo lo que dijo, más bien, todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

¡Le temblaba hasta la voz! Y una vez más...¿Qué es lo que sucedía con Granger?

Él no contestó, solamente estiró la mano sobre el hombro de ella y tomó los ingredientes del estante. Se dió media vuelta para volver a su lugar.

¡Cómo lo necesitaba! ¡Como lo amaba! Le partía el corazón tener que fingir, ya estaba cansada. Siempre era lo mismo, en reuniones, en cenas, en acontecimientos. Él solo era Malfoy y ella sólo era Granger.

Pero lo peor era que ahora él no la amaba.

"Draco" Susurró con dolor y suspiró profundamente, pensando que el chico ya estaba en su lugar.

El rubio en cuestión quedó paralizado. Aún no se había movido cuando Granger pronunció su nombre.

Sí, ella lo había hecho y él no estaba loco.

_"Entiéndeme, Hermione" Le explicaba mientras daba vueltas por la oficina. "No puedo dejar a Astoria ¡Ya te expliqué esto mil veces!" _

_"¡Entonces no me pidas que yo deje a Ron! ¡Si tú no dejas a Astoria yo no me divorciaré solo por que tú me lo pides!"_

_"¡Maldición Hermione!" Gritó él y salió dando un portazo. _

_Se quedó recostado por la puerta y el suspiro de ella fue perfectamente audible a través de la puerta "Draco"._

_No lo dudó, entró nuevamente en la oficina y arremetió contra ella pegándola con fuerza a la pared y besándola con ansia, con rabia, con impotencia. Por querer estar con ella y sólo con ella, y no poder._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le retumbaba de dolor. ¿Él no podía dejar a Astoria? ¿Eran esas algunas visiones del futuro? Volteó a ver a la gryffindor pero ella seguía buscando ingredientes, ajena a lo que ocurría con él.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Malfoy?" Preguntó Slughorn acercándose al chico al notar el gesto de dolor.

Draco pudo notar como Hermione volteaba violentamente a verlo, como si estuviera preocupada.

«Como si yo le importara».

El rubio negó lentamente, sin poder hablar, ante la pregunta del profesor.

"Señorita Granger ¿Podría acompañar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería? Luego les diré cuando pueden terminar la poción." Les dijo el profesor.

Hermione asintió, no sin temor. ¡Ella sola con Draco! ¡Lo violaría!

Harry entrecerró los ojos y ella le hizo una seña de que se calmase, que no importaba, que podría con eso. Aunque dudaba seriamente de que así fuera, por motivos muy distintos a los que pensaba su amigo.

Pansy sonrió con emoción y miró a la castaña, quien antes de salir le devolvió una mirada que decía claramente «Auxilio, ayúdame, auxilio»

Draco caminaba lentamente, no quería que terminara ese trayecto hasta la enfermería. Hermione iba a su lado, restregándose las manos y con ganas de saltarle al cuello y meterlo en el primer salón vacío que encontrase.

Él buscó su mirada pero ella tenía la vista fija en el suelo, mientras caminaba unos pasos más atrás que él.

Si con su presencia sentía todas esas cosas y veía escenas de algo que tal vez ocurriría... Tocándola ¿Qué sucedería?

En una actuación digna de un premio de la academia, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó ahogando un gemido. Se tambaleó y fingió que caería al piso, preso del dolor.

"Oh, Merlín" Murmuró la castaña y se apresuró a tomarlo suavemente de los brazos y así evitar la supuesta caída.

_"¡Bájame, Draco! ¡Bájame!" Decía ella mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos y la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas en el aire._

_"¡No hasta que me digas cuánto me amas!" Le dijo él sin dejar de darse la vuelta._

_"¡De aquí al infinito! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Bájame ya!" Pidió una vez más sin dejar de reir._

_El rubio dejó de dar vueltas y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Ella quiso dar unos pasos y se tambaleó a causa de lo mareada que le habían dejado las vueltas._

_Draco se apresuró a sujetarla de los brazos. La pegó a su pecho en un abrazo._

_La luna era la única testigo de sus demostraciones de amor, en una fría noche de invierno._

_"Estás loco" Susurró ella después de un rato._

_"Por tí" Le contestó él besándole la frente. _

Se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió como Draco podía leerle hasta el alma. Él apretó sus manos alrededor de los brazos de ella y abrió los ojos haciendo que el gris de sus pupilas se hiciera más claro y más tormentoso.

Ella podría perderse en esa mirada hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó luego de un rato.

Draco asintió sin dejar de mirarla, tratando de buscar la solución a aquellos retazos de...sea lo que fuese que estuviera viendo.

El dolor le martillaba la cabeza, como si estuviera siendo sometido a miles de crucios en solamente esa zona de su cuerpo.

Hermione lo miró con pena, con lástima, era como si ella misma estuviera sintiendo su dolor. Metió la mano en el bolsillo sin dejar de mirarlo y sacó la varita. Con una floritura el ambiente se llenó de olor a miel y vainilla.

Él alzó la ceja en un obvio gesto de interrogación. Ella no respondió, solamente esperó.

Segundos después el gesto de dolor del rubio fue disipándose hasga volverse de sorpresa. La miró sin decir nada, pero preguntando tácitamente qué había hecho.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y lo instó a seguir caminando hasta la enfermería, envueltos en una burbuja del aroma tan peculiar y agradable.

_"¿Entonces solamente me quedo aquí?" _

_"Sí, así. Solamente quédate allí, tu aroma me relaja" Le dijo él enterrando el rostro en su cuello y obstaculizando los movimientos de ella._

_"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó con media sonrisa._

_"Toda la vida" Susurró él, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor de cabeza que Astoria le había causado iba terminándose._

_Ella era como una droga, él era adicta a ella._

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione no dudó en llamar a Madame Pomfrey. La mujer atendió a Draco y le diagnosticó migraña, inmediatamente le dió de tomar las pociones necesarias.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Eran sólo nervios.

El ojigris no pudo evitar fijarse en el gesto de la chica, en realidad no pudo apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento. Granger parecía verdaderamente interesada en su estado de salud, por la manera en la que ponía atención a la enfermera cuando explicaba qué le había sucedido.

¿Sabría Granger lo que en verdad había sucedido? No, era imposible. Ella no se quedaría callada jamás si le ocurrían esas cosas, iría rápidamente a contarle a algún profesor y a meter la nariz en miles de libros buscando información sobre el tema.

Pero ¿Cómo sabía él que eso era lo que ella haría? En realidad no la conocía, en absoluto.

"Puede retirarse señorita Granger, muchas gracias por traer al señor Malfoy, él se quedará hasta la cena" Informó la enfermera.

Hermione asintió, aliviada de poder retirarse y se dirigió a la puerta sin dirigirle una sola mirada al rubio.

Pero Draco no se quedaría así, él tenía que hablar con Granger, descubrir si ella entendía qué pasaba.

Tenerla cerca una vez más.

Sin que Madame Pomfrey lo notara salió a hurtadillas de la enfermería, siguiendo a una cabellera castaña que se acababa de perder tras un pasillo.

Joder, que Granger casi corría.

La siguió de lejos hasta que la vió ingresar al baño y no dudó dos veces. Antes que la puerta se cerrara por completo metió el pie para que no se trancara.

Esperó a que ella notara su presencia pero no escuchó nada y se aventuró a ingresar.

La chica estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, agarrada con ambas manos a la pila y su castaña cabeza agachada.

El corazón se le estrujó al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que caían sobre la pila. Ella estaba llorando, tal como lo había hecho él tantas veces en su sexto año.

"¿Por qué?" Se lamentaba en murmullos. "¿Por qué a mí? No voy a poder... No voy a poder verlo y que él no... No, no podré"

Si antes había sentido alegría por haber vuelto al pasado, ahora solamente sentía tristeza. Un profundo vacío se ceñía sobre ella, lo había perdido todo, aunque en realidad nunca lo hubiera tenido.

"Maldito pasado.. Maldito futuro" Sollozó. "Draco...mi amor. Y mi hijo...nuestro hijo...No..no no.." Lloró Hermione, doliéndole por primera vez la pérdida de su hijo, su niño, el fruto de su amor con Draco.

Sintió una presencia tras ella y llevó lentamente la mano a su varita. Con rapidez volteó y apuntó al intruso, con un hechizo en la punta de la lengua.

Nada. Estaba sola.

El rubio cayó sentado recostado por la pared de uno de los pasillos. Había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. La gryffindor no podía haber dicho lo que dijo. No. ¡No!

"Mi Draco... Nuestro hijo" Murmuró el rubio repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado.

Era difícil explicar la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y su mente no paraba de crear hipótesis tras hipótesis. Caminó hasta su torre con un pensamiento flotándole en la cabeza.

No le molestaba un futuro con Granger.

Hermione no asistió a la cena en el Gran Comedor, se encerró en su habitación el resto del día, no quería ver a ninguno de aquellos adolescentes hormonados que distaban tanto de ella.

Mucho ménos quería cruzarse con Ron.

Harry le llevó un plato bien cargado para que comiera, y ella agradeció el gesto.

"¿Por qué estás empacando, Mione?" Preguntó el moreno luego de asegurarse que ella engullera cada pedazo de alimento.

"Pedí mi traslado a la torre de Premios Anuales" Le explicó, tragando el último bocado de su cena. ¿Hace cuánto que no comía tanto?

"¿Por qué?" Quiso saber el chico.

"Soy Premio Anual, es mi torre. Y estoy cansada de las órdenes estúpidas de Ron" Le dijo ella, recostándose en el regazo de su amigo.

Él empezó a acariciarle el cabello. "¿Qué con Parkinson?" Le preguntó.

La castaña se sorprendió de que Harry no dijera nada sobre el cambio de sala común ni tampoco defendiera a Ron. "Fue buena conmigo en un momento..especial" Mintió, bueno, casi.

"¿Podrías explicármelo?" Insistió él.

Ella suspiró. "Es que, estaba en el baño de prefectos, y ella entró sin saber que yo estaba ahí, me ayudó sin chistar, es que tuve un pequeño accidente. Pasa que estoy en esos días en que..."

"Ok, ok, ok" La cortó el moreno. "Ya entendí, ya entendí" Le dijo con las manos alzadas.

Hermione sonrió. Hombres, tan fáciles de manipular.

"Y eso, ahora nos llevamos bien. Alianza de mujeres" El moreno asintió. "Es bonita ¿No crees?" Hermione tanteó el terreno.

"Bastante" Le dijo él. "¿Ella te ayudó con el uniforme?"

"Mmhh" Contestó moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

"No tengo problemas con que seas amiga de ella, Dumbledore estaría feliz por lo de la unión de las casas. Y si quieres mudarte a la torre de Premios Anuales por mí está bien, solo cuídate de Malfoy. En cuanto a Ron..."

Pero Hermione ya no escuchó más. Había olvidado totalmente que Draco también era Premio Anual.

"A ver, Pansy, explícamelo de nuevo por que no entendí nada" Dijo Draco.

Blaise y Theo asintieron apoyando a su amigo. Estaban los cuatro reunidos en la Torre de Premios Anuales.

"Yo estaba en el baño de prefectos cuando Granger entró sin saber que ya estaba ocupado. Y me ayudó sin chistar Me encontró en una situación delicada. Verán, yo estaba ahí, con una hemorragia horrible, llena de sangre escurriéndome por las pier.."

"¡Suficiente!" Gritaron Theo y Blaise a la vez, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

"Y eso, ya saben, alianza de mujeres" Terminó, como si fuera lo más normal. Theo y Blaise se retiraron a su sala común enseguida, cuando Pansy se ponía a hablar de esas cosas no había quien la soporte.

El único que no quedó conforme con la explicación fue Draco, quien iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta principal.

¿Quién osaba interrumpir su paz?

Se levantó para abrir y se encontró con Astoria y sus grandes ojos verdes brillando en la soledad del pasillo.

"¿Qué quieres Astoria?" Preguntó arrugando el ceño.

"Quería saber cómo te encontrabas" Le dijo ella con la voz muy dulce.

"Estoy bien. Ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes retirarte" Siseó, haciendo el amago de cerrar la puerta en las narices de la chica.

"¡No!" Exclamó ella, medio con desesperación. Draco la miró con hastío. "Yo pensaba que tal vez...tal vez podríamos pasar la noche...juntos" Murmuró, tan bajo que él tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus sentidos para oírla bien.

"Lo siento, Greengrass, esta noche estoy con Pansy" Le contestó, abriendo un poco más la puerta y dejando ver la silueta de la morena, recostada en el sillón de la sala.

Frío y certero, un tiro directo al pecho. Para que la chiquilla no se hiciera ilusiones. Esta vez sí cerró la puerta en su cara.

"Ahora explícame mejor lo de Granger" Exigió el rubio una vez se hubo sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

"Ya te lo dije, Draco" Murmuró la morena.

"Yo quiero la verdad, Pansy" Siseó el rubio.

Pansy sabía que no lo engañaría. Vamos, que era el rey de slytherin ¿Más serpiente que él? Nadie.

"No puedo decírtela ahora, Draco" Fue sincera, con Draco siempre funcionaba. "Pero prometo que apenas pueda hacerlo serás el primero en enterarte".

"Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿No?"

"¿Pasó algo para que llegues a esa conclusión?"

"Do ut des" Siseó el rubio.

"Bien" Dijo la morena al ver la terquedad de su amigo. "Granger tiene un problema"

"Yo tengo un problema también" Dijo él.

"Un problema relacionado al tiempo" Se explayó un poco más.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Bien, eso explicaba algunas cosas...o no explicaba nada.

"Creo que yo tengo el mismo problema" Murmuró.

"¿Qué?!" Saltó Pansy "¡¿Cómo que el mismo problema? ¿Vienes del futuro?"

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta de la gran declaración que le estaba haciendo Pansy.

Granger venía del futuro.

Pansy se tapó la boca con las dos manos y se maldijo internamente por ser tan bocazas. ¡Maldita sea! Le había prometido a Hermione que se callaría y a la primera oportunidad ¡PUM!

"Explícamelo Pansy" Exigió el rubio, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

"¡No! No puedo Draco. No puedo" Y se puso a caminar por la habitación y a repetirlo como un mantra. Unos minutos después saltó hasta su amigo y lo apuntó con un dedo. "¡Prométeme que no le dirás nada hasta que yo hable con ella!"

El slytherin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Pansy nunca se comportaba así por ninguna chica. Lo de Granger tenía que ser realmente importante.

"Lo prometo" Dijo muy a su pesar. Él sólo quería encontrar a la castaña y obligarle a que cuente todo lo que sabía.

El rubio aprovechó la presencia de su amiga y le habló de lo que quería contarle desde el almuerzo.

"Esta mañana ha llegado la carta-compromiso con Greengrass"

"¡No!" Gritó una vez más Pansy. "¿Ya la firmaste?"

"Aún no" Pansy suspiró aliviada. "Pero sólo para que Astoria se desespere. Es obvio que firmaré"

"¡No puedes!" De repente Pansy se transformó de mujer asustada a fiera incontrolable. "¡Draco Malfoy Black, no puedes firmar ese absurdo compromiso!"

"¿Por qué no, Pansy?" Preguntó él.

_"No puedo dejar a Astoria. Ya te expliqué esto mil veces"_

"¡Por que no, Draco!" Chilló la morena. "Espera un tiempo más. Tal vez conoces a alguien mejor, en serio no puedo creer que hayas elegido a la odiosa de Greengrass, maldita sea Draco, eres un tremendo gilipollas. Ella te hará la vida imposible. Al final te enamorarás de otra mujer pero no podrás dejar a la zorra de Astoria por unas absurdas tradiciones Malfoy y..."

Bien, Pansy sabía más de lo que él creía.

"...Ella te engañará con un hijo y tú tendrás que quedarte con ella amando a otra persona que sí vale la pena al lado de la imbécil de tu esposa. ¡¿No puedes esperar a enamorarte ahora de esa persona antes de hacerlo totalmente a destiempo y repetir la misma maldita historia?!"

Draco se quedó mirándola de hito en hito.

"Son sólo suposiciones, Draco, espera un poco más para firmar" Dijo la morena recuperando la compostura.

Pansy se marchó no sin antes hacerle prometer a Draco que no firmaría el «maldito ridículo e innecesario estúpido» contrato de matrimonio con la chiquilla Greengrass, por lo ménos no tan rápido.

Realmente no le importaba no firmar el contrato, si lo hacía era sólo para no decepcionar a sus padres, quienes querían que su hijo se casara y tuviera descendencia.

¿Y qué mejor que un contrato de matrimonio arreglado?

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Pansy y tratando de unir cabos. Granger venía del futuro, pero...¿Cómo? ¿Por medio de un giratiempos? Imposible.

Pero ése no era el mayor problema. ¿Él se enamoraría de Granger? ¿Y tendrían un hijo?

Las palabras de la chica no se le podían borrar de la mente. Era obvio que ella...Ella lo amaba. ¡Maldición! Granger lo amaba.

Granger, la rata de biblioteca, la que se escondía debajo de un uniforme de abuela. La chica que parecía una escoba en vez de una mujer. La prometida de Weasel. ¡La chica del trío dorado!

Era una tremenda locura.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su retahíla de ideas.

"Creo que ya te dije que no me interesa tu compañía esta noche, Astoria" Siseó al abrir la puerta.

Pero no eran los ojos de la chiquilla Greengrass los que le devolvían la mirada. Los ambarinos ojos de la prefecta perfecta le miraban con sorpresa y...¿Satisfacción?

"Granger" Murmuró, sintiéndose sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

"Yo...eh...McGonagall...mi cuarto..mi torre...yo.." Balbuceó ella.

El rubio abrió más la puerta y la dejó entrar. "Mi cuarto es el de la izquierda" Dijo en un susurro.

La castaña se perdió en la escalera con su baúl flotando tras ella. ¿Cómo es que Draco la había entendido?

Se encerró en la habitación sin atreverse a salir y a enfrentarse al amor de su vida.

Draco se encerró en su habitación sin atreverse a salir y a enfrentarse con la chica que posiblemente en años venideros sería el amor de su vida, o por lo ménos a esa conclusión había llegado.

#########

Obs: Todas las memorias pertenecen a Draco, él es quien recuerda en este capítulo.

**Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales (los comentarios y ustedes también XD) ¡Besos! Ana.**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**


	5. Sentimientos revueltos

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a la linda _**Lizzie Gza**_que tiene ideas fenomenales ;)

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos revueltos.

La noche no resultó placentera para ninguno de los dos, quienes se pasaron con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo elucubrando sin parar sobre su situación de vida actual.

Draco decidió que por más vueltas que le buscara al asunto no lo entendería ni explicado mil veces a no ser que saliera de la boca de la mismísima Granger.

Hermione por su parte, decidió que por más que su misión fuera tener que conquistar al hermoso rubio de ojos tormentosos, no resistiría verlo ni a él ni a su indiferencia, por lo ménos los primeros días.

Primero se haría a la idea y luego comenzaría la lucha.

Bajó para desayunar muy temprano, sin ánimo de cruzarse con él. Pero con lo que no contó fue que cierta serpiente tenía la misma idea.

Lo encontró de pie en la cocina con la que contaba la torre.

Frente a frente en un pequeño espacio, sin salida. Correr no era una opción, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

"Granger" Murmuró a modo de saludo.

Hermione se estremeció y el rubio pudo notarlo. Lo miró a los ojos.

Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien en las mañanas?

"Buen día Drac..Malfoy" Saludó también en un murmuro. Notó que el chico vestía solamente un chandal y una camiseta blanca bastante ajustada. Merlín, ya había olvidado el buen cuerpo que tenía.

Mentira, no lo olvidaría ni con un obliviate.

Draco la observó de pies a cabeza ¡Vaya con Granger! Llevaba un pijama cortísimo de esos que dejaban poco a la imaginación, descubriendo un cuerpo perfecto que el muchacho ni se imaginaba que la castaña escondía.

Recordó la «visión» que tuvo donde la tenía bajo él gimiendo descontroladamente y... «Contrólate Draco».

Hermione reparó en que él la miraba de pies a cabeza con gesto de asombro y una media sonrisa que conocía muy bien.

Punto para Hermione.

Con una sonrisa tímida -de la cual solo supo ella- se encaminó a la mesada y se dispuso a preparse el desayuno.

Una lechuza picoteó la ventana. Como era habitual en la rutina del rubio, él la dejó entrar y la pequeña le entregó el periódico para después retirarse volando nuevamente. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a leer.

La castaña mientras tanto preparaba el desayuno, como era habitual cada vez que Draco la llevaba a alguna de sus casas de campo, donde no había servicio a la habitación y ella con todo el amor del mundo cocinaba para ambos.

Algo bastante distinto sucedía en su propia casa, donde maldecía a todos los dioses cada vez que tenía que preparar algún alimento para su esposo, por más que fuera poner el agua a hervir para un simple té.

Era fácil, amaba a Draco y odiaba a Ron.

El rubio nunca se imaginó que alguna vez en su vida sería servido por Granger. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando frente a él aterrizaron suavemente unas tostadas, mantequilla, jalea, leche y los cubiertos.

Quiso decir algo así como «Hasta que al fin sabes que es tu deber servirme, Granger» pero no pudo. Le pareció demasiado ofensivo. Demasiado inmaduro, demasiado pre-guerra. Y ya no era la época, ni el lugar...ni la persona indicada.

Miraba embelesado como la castaña preparaba de la forma muggle dos tazas de café -de la manera que a él le gustaba-, con toda la parsimonia que pudiera existir.

Las tazas se posaron sobre la mesa y la ojimiel se sentó frente a él sin decir una sola palabra.

"¿Cómo sabes que el macchiato es mi preferido?" Preguntó el chico con verdadera curiosidad. Pocas eran las veces en las que podía degustar un café tan bueno como el que le acababa de preparar la bruja -y hecho de forma muggle-.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué decir.

"Supuse que quizás te gustaría" Contestó simplemente, tratando de esconder lo estúpida que había sido al prepararle justamente ése tipo de desayuno.

«¿Y si ya lo sabe del..futuro?» Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, sin contestar a la castaña.

Notó que Hermione untaba delicadamente la mantequilla en una tostada y luego colocaba pequeñas gotas de jalea en los bordes y se lo ponía frente a él.

Tragó grueso. Nadie jamás supo prepararle una buena tostada. Nadie jamás supo cómo le gustaban las tostadas.

Y ella lo hacía con total normalidad...como si lo conociera de toda la vida y era la primera vez que compartían la mesa.

Además de que estaba sirviéndole casi en bandeja de plata el desayuno.

La castaña realmente no era conciente de que Draco no podía dejar de observarla, a ella y a sus movimientos. Es que ¿Qué podía estar mal? Solamente estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía cada mañana que amanecían juntos.

Descontando los besos, las caricias, y hacer el amor como si el mundo se acabase en horas.

Suspiró audiblemente ante ésto, cuánto extrañaba a Draco.

El ojigris sintió curiosidad ante lo que la atormentaba. Abrió la boca para ser indiscreto y preguntar de alguna manera sarcástica.

_"¡No puedo creer que hayan ganado de vuelta! Es simplemente una vergüenza. Son el peor equipo de quidditch en toda la historia del mundo y ya llevan dos títulos" Exclamó el rubio con aires de indignado._

_Ell rió levemente frente a él._

_"No creo que sean tan malos si ya han ganado dos veces, cariño" Murmuró con media sonrisa._

_Él no contestó, jamás discutiría con ella sobre quidditch. Primero porque sabía que lo odiaba y en segundo lugar porque ella no entendía ni atrás ni adelante en qué consistía el bendito juego._

_Aspiró con placer el delicioso aroma que expedía su café, recién preparado por la castaña._

_"Este café está genial, cariño" Murmuró él mientras le daba un sorbo._

_"Como tú" Contestó ella sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos._

_"¿Qué haremos hoy?" Preguntó luego de sonreir ante el halago._

_"¿Es realmente necesario que lo preguntes?" Contestó ella con una sonrisita pícara._

_El rubio estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "Creo que no, ya tengo la respuesta" Le dijo._

_Hermione cerró los ojos ante el contacto. "¿Cuál es?"_

_"Hoy lo único que tengo para hacer es amarte" Susurró, acercándose a ella y posando sus labios sobre los suyos, dando comienzo a un beso que terminaría con ellos bastante agitados y el café frío._

Hermione seguía untando unas cuantas tostadas más, ajena completamente al semblante estupefacto del rubio.

Draco trataba de no respirar agitadamente para que la castaña no se fijase en su obvio estado semi-catatónico y todos los adjetivos relacionados.

¡No era la primera mañana que estaban juntos! Bueno, por lo ménos no para ella. Y se dedicaban a hacer otra cosa muy distinta a desayunar.

"No puedo creer que los Kestrels hayan ganado la Liga de Quidditch este año, son el peor equipo de la historia y no entiendo como pudieron lograrlo" Comentó en voz alta, como quien habla del tiempo.

Hermione lo miró con asombro -muchísimo asombro- y sonrió ante sus palabras. Era la primera vez que le decía más de diez palabras sin insultos en...¿Siete u ocho años?

Respiró hondo antes de hablar y dijo -sin poder esconder la sonrisa- "Si ganaron la Liga no deben ser tan malos".

Él asintió, dándole la razón. No discutiría con ella. Todo iba bien.

"Este café está genial.." «..Cariño» Completó en su mente, casi inconcientemente.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos. "Gracias" Murmuró.

No, no era éso lo que ella debía contestar.

"¿Qué hare..Qué harás hoy?" Preguntó de nuevo Draco, tratando de recrear el «recuerdo».

"¿Es realmente necesario que lo preguntes?" Contestó ella con media sonrisa. No sabía qué le pasaba al rubio pero recordaba tener una conversación parecida en el pasado...o futuro.

Draco se quedó sin habla por a dónde se dirigía la conversación. Por un instante el corazón le dejó de bombear y se paralizó. Llevó la mano lentamente hasta la mejilla de la gryffindor y la posó sobre esta con suma delicadeza. "Creo que ya tengo la respuesta" Le dijo con la voz ronca.

Hermione respiró aceleradamente ante el contacto y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Disfrutó del extraño momento por unos cortos segundos y respondió.

"Claro, estamos en el colegio, hoy tengo clases, clases...y más clases"

El rubio bajó la mano con rapidez y se lamentó secretamente por que Granger no haya seguido su guión. Y se recriminó por lamentarlo.

"Tenías..una mancha" Se justificó ante la caricia, y adoptó la pose de chulito rápidamente. No podía dejar que la chica lo viera vulnerable.

Ella asintió levemente. No tenía ninguna mancha, lo sabía.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio y se retiraron nuevamente a sus dormitorios.

Draco se vistió y se arregló lo más rápido posible para luego salir disparado hacia el Gran Comedor, donde necesitaba encontrar a Pansy y contarle de una vez lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Si Pansy dijo que terminaría casado con Astoria y no podría dejarla entonces Granger...era su amante.

Pero ¿Por qué compartían las mañanas? ¿Por qué ella conocía todos sus gustos? ¿¡Por qué?! Si las amantes eran sólo diversión. Nunca, nunca pero nunca amor. ¿O sí?

Hermione se preparó lentamente. No quería volver a cruzarse con el rubio. Por lo ménos no en las próximas doce horas, que era lo que a su corazón le costaría volver a latir con normalidad.

Lo último que quería hacer era ponerse a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ya lo hablaría con Pansy.

Se metió a la ducha y se dió un baño con agua helada. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando salió admiró su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo. Había cambiado de una manera bastante significativa.

Tenía los pechos más firmes. La cintura más fina. La piel más suave. Las piernas hasta parecían más esbeltas. Y por sobre todo el vientre estaba totalmente plano, no con aquel pequeño y molesto montículo que tenía a los treinta -casi treinta-.

Su cabello estaba salvaje, como recordaba llevarlo en su adolescencia y el rostro aún conservaba pequeños signos de que había dejado recientemente atrás los años tiernos.

No había rastro alguno de las arrugas al costado de los ojos y la boca, que se le habían formado con los años de trabajo duro y agotador en el Ministerio.

Ni rastros de la depresión que Ron le causaba.

Sonrió con ganas. Ella debía aprovechar ese cuerpo, esa figura, esas ganas y esa juventud. Lástima que con quien debía hacerlo aún no se enteraba de nada.

Suspiró ante su realidad, pero no dejó que se le amargase el día. Ya tendría tiempo de poner en orden las cosas con Draco.

Primero tenía que poner en orden su propia vida y enmendar el error más grande.

Se vistió con el uniforme renovado, se maquilló y se peinó como acostumbraba todas las mañanas. El resultado: Una Hermione Granger adolescente con aires de mujer madura.

Salió de su torre y la primera persona con la que se encontró hizo que sonriera aún más.

"¡Hola Harry!" Saludó con ganas.

"Hola Mione" Sonrió el moreno. Hermione estaba hermosa como nunca antes. En otras palabras, resplandecía.

"¿Y Ginny?" Preguntó al no verla tras él, como recordaba era costumbre en aquel tiempo.

Al moreno no le pasó por alto la mueca en el rostro de su amiga al preguntar por su novia.

"Aún sigue enojada" Dijo como no dándole inportancia. "¿Qué tal tu nueva torre?"

"Oh, es genial. Tan tranquila y confortable" Le dijo con emoción. "Malfoy no me trató mal ni nada, incluso desayunamos juntos" Le contó antes de que preguntara.

El niño-que-vivió asintió tranquilo. Realmente no quería tener que maldecir a Malfoy por tratar mal a su amiga. Ya tenía bastante con lo de la guerra y las rencillas anteriores como para sumarle una nueva razón para no soportar al slytherin.

"Debo advertirte que Ron está muy enojado" Le dijo antes de llegar al Gran Comedor. La tomó de las manos y la miró profundamente. "¿Qué tienes en mente, Mione?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó ella.

"No sueles ser así, Mione, tan decidida e independiente. Y que conste que me encanta que seas así, pero necesito saber qué es lo que vas a hacer. Esto no es cosa de unos días, si tomaste la decisión de cambiar sé que será definitivo y quiero saber como afecta esto a tu relación con Ron"

No recordaba a Harry tan acertado y observador. O tal vez nunca se había presentado una situación que implicara que fuera así.

"Estoy cansada, Harry" Murmuró seguido de un suspiro.

Bien. Él sabía lo que venía después.

"Cansada y hastiada de toda esta situación. Pensé que estaba enamorada pero..."

"...Era sólo un deslumbramiento momentáneo" Completó él con un suspiro también.

"¡Exacto!" Exclamó con un saltito. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tal vez estemos pasando por lo mismo, Mione" Respondió en un murmuro muy bajito.

Ella solo quería abrazar a su amigo y saltar por todo el colegio celebrando éso. Pero se abstuvo, no quería que Harry pensara que se alegraba con su tristeza.

"Entonces ¿Qué harás?" Preguntó ella.

Gran pregunta. ¿Qué haría? El moreno no se había planteado eso aún.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué harás tú?"

"Cortar con esta relación enfermiza apenas Ron me dé algún motivo" Le dijo muy seriamente.

"Creo que es lo mejor" Murmuró él, visiblemente deprimido.

¿Había estado tan deprimido Harry en aquella época? ¿Ya no amaba a Ginny desde ese tiempo? Quizás no lo había notado por haber estado tan metida con Ron y sus cosas que se había olvidado de su mejor amigo.

"Nos merecemos a personas mejores que esos pelirrojos malcriados" Le susurró ella abrazándolo fuerte.

"Lo sé" Dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo. "Te mereces a alguien como... No, no hay nadie que pueda estar contigo Mione" Decidió.

"¡Hey!" Le chilló la castaña y siguieron caminando. "¿Quieres decir que soy insoportable?"

"Claro que no, tonta" Le dijo él riendo. "Lo que quiero decir es que eres fantástica, nadie merece estar a tu lado, eres demasiada mujer para cualquiera"

Las palabras de Harry le llenaron de emoción y sintió un amor aún más grande hacia su hermano. Lo abrazó con fuerza frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Llevaba atorado eso en la garganta desde que había visto llorar a Hermione por Ron en sexto año.

Cuando llegaron ella se sentó en su lugar habitual, al lado de Ginny, quien la saludó con una amarga sonrisa y ni siquiera miró al moreno, el cual se limitó a suspirar con resignación en su lugar.

No miró a la mesa de slytherin, pero sabía que él estaba ahí. Sentía su mirada atravesándole el alma.

El pelirrojo estaba frente a ella y la miraba con verdadero odio en los ojos.

"Buen día Ron" Le dijo, sin gesto alguno. Sabía que el chico no tenía culpa del futuro que aún no había ocurrido, pero no podía evitarlo. Diez años no eran fáciles de olvidar.

Su «esposo» se señaló la garganta y Hermione tuvo el impulso de reir a carcajadas. ¡Había olvidado quitarle el hechizo de silencio! Lo apuntó con la varita, conciente de la catarata de quejas que vendría a continuación, y le devolvió la voz.

El grito de Ron pudo oírse hasta en Brasil.

"¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS CUANDO ME HECHIZASTE HERMIONE! ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES?! ME DEBES RESPETO. ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA. ERES MI FUTURA ESPOSA Y DEBERÍAS COMPORTARTE COMO TAL! ¡HASTA TE MUDASTE A ESA ESTÚPIDA TORRE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS! "

Draco arrugó los puños al oír las palabras de la comadreja. No entendía la razón pero le molestaba en sobremanera que el tipejo se autoproclamase dueño de su...de Granger.

"Es mejor que bajes el tono de voz, Ron" Le dijo calmadamente Hermione, para asombro de todos los presentes -incluso McGonagall- quienes esperaban que la chica saltase con una retahíla de justificativos e insultos.

Pansy sonrió ante la escena. ¿Cuántas veces Hermione ya había pasado por la misma situación de «Eres mía y me debes respeto»? Algo le decía que luego de eso su amiga necesitaría mucho chocolate y pañuelitos. O tal vez una fiesta de celebración en la torre de Premios Anuales. Sí, tal vez eso.

"¡NO VOY A BAJAR NINGÚN TONO PORQUE ERES MI MUJER! ¡SERÁS MI ESPOSA! ¡ERES MI NOVIA Y TIENES QUE OBEDECERME, RESPETARME Y..."

"No soy tu mujer, Ronald" Oh, dioses, que bien se sentía decir eso. "Ni seré tu esposa" Podría tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento ante esas palabras. "Y ya no soy tu novia".

No fue sólo el pelirrojo quien quedó con la boca abierta. Todo el comedor -ménos Harry que ya lo sabía y Pansy que se lo esperaba- quedaron como peces fuera del agua boqueando en busca de aire.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Mione?" Dijo Ron con la voz pequeñita y los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny se encontraba en el mismo estado.

"Lo que oíste Ronald. No más noviazgo, no más matrimonio ni vida juntos. Lo siento, pero no te amo"

Ahhh..sí..sí. ¡Era la gloria!

Ronald Weasley siempre supo que era un perdedor, el último en todo, el peor hasta en lo más fácil. Pero de un momento a otro había visto su nombre -y su autoestima- llegar los cielos de manera rápida y segura: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Tenía al amigo, tenía las aventuras, tenía la victoria y lo más importante: Tenía a la chica.

Pero de una bofetada lo enviaron de vuelta a la realidad, un simple y tan ligero «No te amo» lo devolvió al fango del que con tanto trabajo había conseguido salir.

"Es...eso es imposible Mione..Yo, yo te amo y no puedes...no..tú no puedes.."

"Lo siento Ronald, pero es así. Estoy enamorada de otra persona" Su vista viajó ligeramente hasta la mesa de Slytherin y el corazón del rubio bombeó con fuerza. "Y no puedo seguir contigo"

Harry palmeó la espalda de Ron quien cayó sentado en su lugar, sin saber como afrontar la que probablemente era la mayor humillación de su vida.

"Además no vamos a poder tener una buena relación, somos demasiado diferentes y estamos a niveles diferentes. Lo siento, Ron, pero es así"

Con una sonrisa -la más sincera de su vida- se levantó de la mesa de los leones y caminó hasta la salida, dejando atrás a los miembros de todas las casas con material para el cotilleo de dos o tres semanas.

"Lo siento, Dragón, pero tengo asuntos que atender" Murmuró Pansy levantándose y corriendo tras su amiga.

"¡Oh, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie!" Exclamó la morena cuando la alcanzó en un pasillo. "Eso ha estado genial"

"¿Lo hice bien?" Preguntó con preocupación y mordiéndose el labio.

"¡Fenomenal!" Las dos saltaron de emoción y Hermione pensó en qué bueno hubiera sido contar con la amistad de Pansy desde esa época. "Paso uno del plan reconquistar a Draco, listo".

Caminaron juntas hasta la primera clase que compartían. Ninguna se fijó en cierto rubio escondido tras una armadura que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sonreía de manera estúpida.

"Pansy me las pagará" Murmuró aún sonriendo. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero estaba cada vez más seguro de que no le molestaba en absoluto. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber salido disparado tras Pansy cuando ésta se levantó de la mesa.

El día pasó entre murmullos cada vez que Hermione pasaba por algún lugar, miradas de odio de algunas chicas las cuales no entendía la razón, y siempre acompañada de Harry o Pansy, dependiendo de la hora.

Ron se había encerrado en su habitación y nadie supo nada de él ni siquiera en la cena. Hermione se cruzó con Ginny en las clases pero ésta miraba al otro lado cada vez que la castaña la observaba.

Todo estaba medianamente tranquilo.

Harry no comentó sobre el abandono público al pelirrojo, pero sí lo hicieron los demás, aunque nunca a ella, siempre a sus espaldas.

Y a Hermione éso le importaba poco y nada.

Pansy había estado con ella toda la tarde viendo entrenar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor mientras hablaban de Draco.

La morena no le dijo nada acerca de la conversación que había tenido con el rubio, con el cual se hizo de la loca diciéndole que lo sentía mucho pero..que él tendría que averigüar por sí mismo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hermione en cambio sí le contó sobre el extraño conportamiento «amigable» de Draco en el desayuno. La morena estaba por bailar el tango de tan feliz que se encontraba.

Harry casi cayó de su escoba cuando miró hacia las gradas y vió a Hermione hablando con una escultural morena que resultó ser nada más y nada ménos que Pansy Parkinson.

La castaña lo notó y se lo hizo saber a Pansy, quien enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y de repente tuvo muchas ganas de ir a completar su tarea de historia de la magia.

Cuando llegó la noche cada una fue a su torre, decidiendo «celebrar» el rompimiento al día siguiente.

Hermione no quiso cruzarse con Draco por nada del mundo, así que cuando por accidente se lo encontró en la sala común, bajó la cabeza y caminó rápidamente hasta las escaleras murmurando algo ininteligible.

El rubio la miró con curiosidad, creyó entender algo así como "Buenas noches Malfoy", no contestó al saludo pero se quedó embelesado con el movimiento hipnótico de sus caderas al ir subiendo las escaleras.

Recordó el plan «Reconquistar a Draco» y nuevamente sonrió. Y esta vez sonreír le parecía lo ménos indicado, siendo que tenía la cabeza hecha un remolino y los sentimientos más revueltos que los huevos del desayuno.

Era algo inverosímil. Simplemente no podía hacer que su mente procesase algo así. Y era un tremendo cobarde. ¿Por qué solamente no iba y le preguntaba bien las cosas a Granger?

Disculpa Granger, me gustaría saber si en serio vienes del futuro y estás enamorada de mí. Ah, claro, se me olvidaba ¿Tenemos un hijo? ¿De qué color tiene los ojos?

¡Claro! Era la solución perfecta. Sí, como no.

Dos horas después daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía pegar los ojos recordando todas las «visiones» que había tenido. ¿Y si le escribía a su madre?

Vamos, Draco, que el insomnio te está afectando el cerebro.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a poner la mente en blanco. Tenía que tratar de dormir de alguna manera.

¿Por qué Granger estaba tan tímida con él? Solamente podía ser por eso, la única razón. Estaba enamorada de él, eso ya lo tenía asegurado.

Aunque, generalmente las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él se le pegaban como grapas. Pero.. Granger era diferente ¿No? Sí, ella era diferente.

¿En qué se basaba para decir eso? En...rayos, no tenía nada.

No podía estar un minuto más en esa maldita cama sin saber qué era lo que sucedía. ¡No! Por los cojones de Merlín que no.

Abrió con un estruendo gigantesco su puerta. Se arrepintió al instante de haber practicamente derrumbado a golpes la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, que estaba en frente de la suya.

Hermione ni abrió los ojos. Ella, al contrario del rubio sí había caído medio muerta en la cama apenas tocar la almohada con la cabeza.

Tal vez saber que Draco estaba tan cerca la tranquilizaba.

Caminó a ciegas hasta la puerta de la habitación y abrió. Vió al rubio frente a ella y la invadió la confusión. ¿Qué hora era y qué hacía él en la puerta de su casa?

"¿Draco, qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_"¿Draco, qué haces aquí?" _

_"No puedo...no puedo estar tranquilo si sé que estás enojada conmigo" Murmuró él. Las gotas de lluvia iban convirtiéndose rápidamente en un temporal que amenazaba con ser una tormenta atroz._

_Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja, interrogante._

_"Perdóname" Murmuró él._

_"No es tan fácil, Draco. No puedes solamente llegar a la puerta de mi casa a estas horas de la noche y pedir que te perdone. Ron salió a jugar quidditch con Harry y sus hermanos, no tardará en llegar. Y a no ser que tengas una buena excusa para decirle a él, no sé cómo solucionaremos el asunto si te ve por aquí"_

_Tenía los ojos llorosos, el cabello desarreglado y las mejillas rojas, al igual que la nariz. Fruncía el ceño de una manera tan hermosa y tierna._

_Solamente a él le podía parecer que su rostro de maldad era tierno._

_"Hermione...yo, no quise hacerlo. Pero, entiéndeme cariño, ella estaba bastante histérica y no podía dejar que siguiese así"_

_"¿Y qué con eso, Draco? ¿Crees que a mí me es fácil inventar mentiras para que Ron crea que tengo reuniones de trabajo? ¿Crees que yo no me tengo que aguantar una sarta de gritos y crisis de histerismo cada fin de semana antes de salir para estar contigo? ¿Crees que soy una mujer soltera y sin compromiso alguno? ¡No, Draco! Yo también estoy casada y sé lo que significa tener que lidiar con un esposo con ataques de divismo. Y por más que lo nuestro sea...algo que esté mal, es una relación. Te amo y te respeto, y pongo todo de mí para que estemos bien. Si digo que voy a estar ahí a tal día y tal hora, ahí estoy. ¡No te dejo esperando cuatro horas bajo la lluvia, maldita sea!"_

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Se tomó del pecho con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía recordar algo que no había sucedido nunca?

Él le había dicho que lo esperase en un campo de tulipanes a las afueras de la ciudad para pasar el fin de semana en una casa cerca de allí. Le había dado el traslador para que ella llegase primero.

Pero Astoria había hecho todo un show en Malfoy Manor, gritando como una histérica que él la engañaba, que él se iría a acostar con una prostituta, que ella no era nada en su vida.

Amenazó con suicidarse, clavándose la varita en el cuello y gritando que si él se iba por esa chimenea ella pronunciaría las palabras «Avada Kedavra» y terminaría con su vida.

Cuando pudo controlar su ataque de histeria y él salió de la casa, ya había anochecido y la lluvia caía como un vendaval sobre el campo, sin rastro de Hermione por ninguna parte.

Se había aparecido frente a su casa sin importarle que el zanahorio pudiera estar por allí y la había encontrado así. Era lo único que podía recordar, fuera de eso, nada.

"¿Me perdonaste?" Preguntó en un murmullo.

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar su pregunta y reparó en los detalles del pasillo y en la ropa de él. No estaban en su casa, estaban en Hogwarts.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con desconcierto.

¿Qué tenía que perdonarle ella a él?

"¿Me perdonaste?" Repitió él. "Cuando te dejé esperando en el campo de tulipanes bajo la lluvia por que Astoria no me dejó salir de la mansión"

Hermione abrió los ojos más de lo saludablemente recomendado. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un gritito de emoción.

Él recordaba todo. ¡Había retrocedido en el tiempo igual que ella!

Si hubiera prestado más atención a lo que él le había dicho y no hubiera sacado conclusiones precipitadas se hubiera dado cuenta que lo estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más apropiado y que el rubio no había retrocedido en el tiempo al igual que ella.

Se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza. Draco se sorprendió pero la tomó por inercia. Ella buscó sus labios con desesperación e inició un beso lleno de amor, pasión, entrega, desesperación, ansiedad.

El ojigris no supo bien cuál de los sentimientos plasmados en el beso fueron los que lo golpearon más fuerte. Pero se dejó besar, sin participar activamente de la acción.

Los labios de la chica se sentían cálidos y suaves. Hasta que ella mordió sensualmente su labio y él suspiró en respuesta, haciendo así que la castaña pudiera profundizar el beso.

No podía seguir sin hacer nada.

Le respondió con las mismas ganas. La verdad era que él nunca se había imaginado una situación así con Granger. Pero ahora que la estaba experimentando se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho más temprano.

Los besos de Granger eran...wow.

No encontraba una palabra para definir con exactitud lo que le hacía sentir el beso de la gryffindor. Era tan perfecto. Besaba como si tuviera años de experiencia, como si fuera la dueña del mundo, como si no hubiera un mañana, lo besaba...con amor.

Y eso le gustaba.

Se separaron por falta de aire y ella habló entrecortado. "No sabes..cuánto...te extrañé" Le dijo pegando su frente con la de él.

Draco la miró por un momento. Lentamente la separó de él y le dijo "Granger, es lo único que puedo recordar, después no recuerdo nada más, así que no sé de lo que me estás hablando"

Hermione se apartó como si él tuviera una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa. ¡Que idiota había sido!

¡Maldita apurada! Si tan sólo hubiera procesado primero sus palabras luego para dejarse llevar de esa manera. Oh por Merlín, qué rayos había hecho!?

El rubio vió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y lentamente iba deslizándose por la pared hasta caer sentada en el pasillo, con la mirada perdida y una mano tocando sus labios.

¿Qué le sucedía a la leona?

"Granger, creo que... Debemos hablar" Murmuró visiblemente incómodo.

Hermione no podía detener el llanto, esto era demasiado para su salud mental. Un día lo tenía, para luego perderlo y volver a tenerlo y perderlo nuevamente en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo su corazón aguantaría tantos achaques?

Quizás el beso que se habían dado había sido el mejor de su vida, pero al finalizar fue el más doloroso de toda su existencia. Él la besó por inercia, ella por amor, por necesidad. Y él...nada.

"¿Granger?" Preguntó él sentándose a su lado y tomando suavemente una de sus manos.

"Perdóname, yo.." Murmuró ella sin levantar la vista. No podría aguantar el lanzarse a sus brazos si lo veía a los ojos.

"Granger, en serio, necesito que me digas qué está ocurriendo"

Ella lo miró a los ojos al fin, queriendo explicarle todo y sin atreverse a decir nada.

Pero no hizo falta...por que el rubio tuvo el mayor shock de su vida justo cuando clavó sus ojos de acero en el rio de miel que eran los de ella.

##########

**Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho.**

**Sé que quienes leen **_**Corazón de Cristal **_**han de estar queriendo matarme por la tardanza, pero tengo un justificativo. Prometo actualizar en la brevedad.**

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos :) Ana.**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**


	6. Maraña de sentimientos

Capítulo 6: Maraña de sentimientos.

Sus ojos. Parecía como si lo estiraran, como si lo absorvieran. Una sensación rara, extraña, incómoda. Como si fuera absorvido por un pensadero, la cabeza estaba por estallarle y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor, pero no podía despegar la vista de esos ojos color miel que lo envolvían. Estaba...

_...Parado en medio de su oficina. Y ella caminaba de un lado para el otro, estaba histérica. "¡Esto no puede ser posible, Malfoy! ¡No puedes solo besarme y decirme que te vuelvo loco de la noche a la mañana! ¡¿Quién rayos crees que eres?! Soy una mujer casada por el amor de Dios. Deberías respetarme. ¡No! No te me acerques. Quiero que te apartes de mí, quiero que..._

_**...Me beses hasta que el mundo se termine". Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y el sol del atardecer de Paris los envolvía con sus rayos.**_

_**"¿Estás segura de que sólo eso quieres, Hermione?" Le preguntó él besándole el cuello.**_

_**"No... también quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco" Le susurró con la voz más dulce y sensual que jamás había oído. Él no dudó ni un segundo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Quería llevarla ya al hotel y hacerla su mujer de una vez por todas. Ella reía por su entusiasmo mientras le decía entre besos...**_

_...¡Es la tercera vez que sales un fin de semana! ¿Qué rayos tienes que hacer siempre? ¿No hay alguien que pueda ir en tu lugar!?"_

_"No, Astoria. Ya te lo dije. Es el trabajo y no puedo dejar de cumplirlo"_

_"¡Mientes! ¿Es otra mujer? ¡Contéstame Draco Malfoy!"_

_Él volteó y la dejó hablando sola en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor, cuando un florero pasó zumbándole la cabeza. "¡¿Es que quieres matarme..."_

_**...De placer?" **_

_**"No, no sólo de placer. Quiero matarte de amor Hermione" Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía creer que él le dijera éso, y él lo entendía. Todo iba muy rápido, pero él se había enamorado, de ella, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su cuerpo, de su carácter, de su inteligencia, de su sentido del humor, de su corazón, de su alma. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Hermione Granger y no había vuelta atrás.**_

_**"¿Qué quieres decir con éso" Le preguntó ella con la voz ronca y enderezándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaban.**_

_**"Que te amo" Susurró él contra sus labios. "No tienes que decirme nada. Sólo deja que lo haga y seré feliz" Estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y...**_

_...apartó la cara con desdén. Sus besos no eran nada. Nunca habían sido nada para él. No se comparaban con los besos de ella. "Basta, Astoria. No estoy de humor"_

_"Es la quinta vez que me rechazas en la semana, Draco" Susurró su esposa con dolor e indignación en la voz._

_"Ya no eres suficiente para mí, querida" Siseó él, mirándola fijamente y esperando su reacción. La muchacha lo miró con verdadera rabia y le arreó una bofetada con toda la fuerza que poseía. Él se tocó la mejilla y..._

_**...Una oleada de furia le llenó el cuerpo, la mente, los sentidos. Maldijo en todos los idiomas al estúpido y patético baile de fin de año del Ministerio. Lo único que quería era ir y matar a golpes a la asquerosa comadreja que bailaba con ella. ¡Era su mujer, maldición! No era el imbécil de Weasel quien le hacía el amor por las noches ni quien secaba sus lágrimas, ni quien compartía sus sonrisas o sus logros. Era él, Draco Malfoy. Él tenía que estar en el lugar del zanahorio. Tomó otra copa y pudo ver como ella se acercaba. El corazón le bombeó con fuerza. Pasó a su lado rozándolo y ni siquiera lo miró, pero pudo sentir como dejaba un papel en el bolsillo de su traje. Lo sacó y lo abrió. Leyó que decía...**_

_...Te amo. Eres lo mejor de mi vida. Eres mi todo"_

_"¿Estás segura, Hermione? ¿Me amas?" No podía creerlo. La alegría colmaba su corazón, estaba rebosante de felicidad, tenía ganas de saltar por toda la habitación._

_"Más que a nada, Draco" Le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. La abrazó y la tiró en la cama para..._

_**...ir a Estados Unidos por una semana"**_

_**"¿Qué? Pero Draco, nuestro aniversario es el sábado y la fiesta ya está lista. Ya hemos enviado las invitaciones" Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y arrugaba su finísimo camisón de satén bajo sus dedos. **_

_**"No me interesa, Astoria. Éste es un viaje importante. No puedo dejar de asistir. Cancélalo todo y...**_

_...déjalo, Hermione. Deja a Weasel y sé solo mía" Al instante el rostro de su mujer mutó a una confusión tal que pensó que la perdería. Era obvio que ella no estaba en condiciones de tomar ese paso todavía._

_"Draco, tan sólo llevamos juntos un año y medio, y en serio te amo pero dejar a Ron es extremadamente difícil. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría la sociedad?"_

_"Pero afrontaremos juntos la situación. Yo estaré a tu lado, te apoyaré. Estaremos bien, ya lo verás, nena"_

_"¿Tú te separarás de Astoria también?" Preguntó ella y el verla con los ojos llenos de esperanza le dolió tanto. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y enseguida los ojos de ella se llenaron de..._

_**...dulces! Mami cómprame un dulce, por favor" Decía insistentemente un niño a una mujer regordeta. Estaban en una tienda en Alemania, en una de sus muchas y frecuentes escapadas de fin de semana.**_

_**"¿No es hermoso?" Le preguntó ella.**_

_**"Sería más hermoso si tuviera el pelo rubio y los ojos miel, como los tuyos" Le susurró él, mientras veían la pequeña lucha del niño con su madre.**_

_**"¿Quieres hijos conmigo, Draco?" La giró en sus brazos para tenerla de frente. Tenía el rostro lleno de sorpresa y parecía que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento.**_

_**"Contigo quiero todo, Hermione. Quiero que estemos juntos para...**_

_...siempre la misma maldita discusión, Draco! ¡Cada fin de semana es lo mismo! ¡Si quieres que deje a Ron, entonces tú deja a la estúpida de Astoria!" Y no, él no podía hacer éso. Estaba la maldición que cargaban encima los Malfoy. Si él dejaba a su esposa, corría el riesgo de morir. ¿Y de qué le serviría a Hermione estando muerto? Pansy decía que tenía que haber una solución, que se podía zafar de algún modo pero por más que le buscaba la vuelta nunca..._

_**...había comido una comida tan asquerosa como ésa. "¿Qué rayos es ésto, nena?" Le preguntó con la cara de asco que tan bien le salía, apartando el tupper y colocándolo muy lejos de él. "Tú no cocinaste esta porquería"**_

_**"No, por Merlín, es obvio que no" Contestó ella levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio "Es la comida que Molly me envió. Según ella es rica en proteínas que ayudan a que la mujer sea más fértil. Ya sabes que está totalmente enloquecida con el tema de que quede embarazada"**_

_**"Aquí el único que puede tocarte soy yo. El único que puede embarazarte soy yo. ¿Entendido? Y... alguna vez lo haré, Hermione" Le susurró acercándose cada vez más a ella. La oficina no era tan grande, así que la chica no podía escapar fácilmente de las...**_

_...ideas estupendas de Pansy. ¡Sí! Corrió hasta la habitación de su madre. "¿Si Astoria no me da un hijo, puedo dejarla?" La cara de Narcissa era un poema. Pasó unos minutos mirándolo fijamente, luego frunció el ceño, después puso cara de incredulidad y al final terminó con una sonrisa ladeada, propia de los Black, gesto que él había heredado._

_"¿Ya lo has descubierto, cariño? ¡Al fin! Por Merlín, ya no aguanto a esa mujer en esta casa. Deshazte rápidamente de ella. Dale unos meses y luego rompe el estúpido matrimonio en el que no sé por qué regla de tres te metiste"_

_"¿Entonces eso es un sí" Narcissa asintió con la cabeza y él salió disparado por la puerta chocando contra Astoria quien tenía la mano levantada para llamar a la habitación de su madre. Él sólo la miró a los ojos y sintió.._

_**...rabia. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuándo se la necesitaba? Hacía más de dos horas que la llamaba por el estúpido celular muggle y ella no contestaba. Seguramente el idiota de Weasel estaba con ella. Maldición, tenía que decirle lo del hijo. Tenía que decirle que sí podía dejar a Astoria siempre y cuando sea Hermione quien le diese un...**_

_...heredero. ¡¿Entiendes lo que digo?! Las escuché hablando"_

_"¿Pero cómo rayos se enteró?" Preguntó a Pansy, pasándose las manos por el cabello y alborotándolo._

_"No lo sé, Draco. Estaban hablando muy animadas en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié. ¿Recuerdas aquel asqueroso lugar, no? Bueno pues tenía que llevar unos papeles allí y fue cuando oí su plática. Ella buscará por todos los medios quedarse embarazada. Si Hermione se entera de ésto sabes que será más difícil aún que ella pueda concebir. Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, más estrés es igual a ménos posibilidades de fecundar"_

_"Por Circe, están ideando un plan que no será nada agradable, estúpidas Greengrass. Maldita Daphne, y..._

_**...Astoria basta. Te lo diré por última vez: No tengo ganas de acostarme contigo"**_

_**"¡Maldita seas, Draco! ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos sexo? ¡¿Ya no te gusto?! ¿Ya no te excito? Me compré lo más osado y erótico que había en la tienda y tú ni me miras. Es obvio que hay otra mujer. Dímelo de una puñetera vez"**_

_**"¿Y qué si hay otra? ¿Tomarás tus cosas y te largarás?" Le preguntó él, apartándola de un manotazo.**_

_**"¡Jamás! Soy tu esposa y estaré contigo pese a todos los problemas que hayan. Soy tu esposa y te amo y lucharé por este matrimonio. Soy...**_

_...tu esposa es infértil, Draco. No sé porqué rayos escogiste a esa maldita mujer para compartir el resto de tu vida. Tu madre y yo te dimos toda la libertad del mundo para casarte con quien quisieras y vas y te casas con la única estúpida que aparte de insoportable, malcriada, idiota e inmadura no puede engendrar un maldito crío. Soluciona ese problema de una buena vez, Draco. Me importa un carajo las tradiciones de los puñeteros sangre pura, vas a romper este matrimonio sin importar de cuánto dinero vayamos a desprendernos. Quiero un nieto heredero del imperio Malfoy y no me importa si es con una sangre pura, una sangre sucia, una muggle o si te quieres follar a un elfo doméstico. Y te lo digo como que me llamo Lucius..._

_**...Granger...ehh, Weasley?"**_

_**"Sí, soy yo" Dijo ella levantándose del asiento de la sala de espera del ginecólogo, él a su lado. Habían sido los treinta minutos más angustiantes de toda su vida, sin contar los de los dos meses anteriores, esperando que un muggle les dijese si Hermione estaba o no en la dulce espera.**_

_**"Éstos son sus resultados, señora, señor Weasley -Malfoy, lo corrigió inmediatamente él- Sí, eh, Malfoy, Lamento informarles que no está...**_

_...embarazada! Y no intentes decir que es imposible porque lo estoy y aquí están los papeles si quieres verlo con tus propios ojos. _

_"Es una maldita página del periódico, Astoria. Una estúpida entrevista con Skeeter. No es una prueba del médico. ¿Por qué no vamos a San Mungo y lo comprobamos con un sanador?" Siseó con odio. Cuando Hermione viera la noticia en El Profeta se le caería el alma a los pies._

_"¿No confías en mí, Draco?" Murmuró Astoria con los ojos lagrimosos y la nariz roja. _

_"No, querida. Y sé que estás mintiendo" Siseó nuevamente. _

_"¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Tengo cinco meses de embarazo! Y si tú no lo notaste es porque nunca estás. Te la pasas en esa mugrosa oficina el día entero y no estás en casa ni los fines de semana"_

_"Sé perfectamente cuánto tiempo estoy afuera, Astoria. Y también sé perfectamente que no tenemos sexo hace más de seis meses así que no me vengas con estúpidas excusas para retenerme. ¡Este matrimonio está terminado y no puedes hacer nada al respecto!" Le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones._

_"¡No te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente Draco Malfoy! Eres mi esposo y estarás conmigo por toda la eternidad. ¡Cueste lo que cueste!"_

No.

No.

No.

¡Imposible! Él no podía dejar que Astoria destruyese de esa manera su relación con Granger. Tenía que detenerla, tenía que hacer algo para que Hermione no viese el periódico y no se enterase de la mentira que su estúpida esposa acababa de inventarse. El médico había dejado en claro que tan sólo un poco de estrés y no podrían concebir.

Necesitaban a ese hijo. Necesitaban ese milagro para poder estar juntos y la imbécil de Astoria podía destruir todo.

Respiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor que se abría paso, taladrando su cerebro y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Era como si el cráneo se le estuviera partiendo en dos, como si el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso le estuviera practicando un cruciatus apuntando a su cabeza. Maldición, y no tan sólo le dolía la cabeza, el pecho estaba a punto de explotarle y no era precisamente un dolor físico.

Centró la vista y la vió. Allí estaba ella, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de preocupación y tan cargados de dolor como su alma en este momento. Pero supo que ella estaba jodida, no era dolor físico, esa mujer llevaba un gran peso sobre los hombros, veía en sus ojos aquello que él no había experimentado jamás en sus cortos pero sufridos dieciocho años.

Amor.

El amor más puro y limpio. Y era demasiado para él, porque sentía la necesidad de fundirse por siempre en esa mirada que se asemejaba al whisky añejo, a ríos de miel, a dulzura infinita, a amor sin precedentes, sin ataduras, sin complejos, sin razones.

Por Merlín, no sabía que rayos había pasado, pero tenía certeza de una cosa. Necesitaba y deseaba a esa mujer como a nadie jamás, y lo único que quería era abrazarla, besarla y fundirse en ella hasta grabarla eternamente bajo la piel.

A veces, hay que dejarse llevar por los impulsos y dejar de pensar. Desconectar la mente lógica y racional y dejarse arrastrar por esos primitivos instintos que amenazan con romper todo a su paso. A veces hay que dejarse guiar por el corazón, tirar por el balcón las razones y los porqué, hacer que se suiciden los quizás, y dejar paso al aquí y ahora. La vida es una sola y las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces. Y él, Draco Malfoy, estaba seguro que la vida había hecho una excepción con él, por que pese a no entender perfectamente las razones por las cuales tenía recuerdos de algo que obviamente no había sucedido, es por qué sí había sucedido, o en el peor de los casos, sucedería. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la felicidad se le escapase tan fácilmente de las manos.

Era un Malfoy, estaba jodido, tremendamente jodido por tan sólo llevar consigo ese apellido que ya de por sí lo condenaba a una vida llena de problemas. Tenía a la sociedad en su contra, al Ministerio en su contra, a los «buenos» con ganas de tirarle a los dementores encima, y a los mortífagos con ganas de asesinarlo por traidor. Tenía el cuerpo, la vida y el alma manchada por la marca de los mortífagos, tenía todas las de perder.

Era una locura, era una tremenda y maldita locura. Pero al carajo con todo, no sabía porqué ni qué sentía por esa mujer, y como bien había escuchado decir a su madre una vez «El corazón no entiende razones, no piensa, solo siente».

Se dejó arrastrar por la confusa vorágine de sentimientos que amenazaban con asfixiarlo y se lanzó contra ella, quien no pudo más que colocar las manos en el pecho de él para detener lo que creía era un ataque en toda regla.

Podía calificarse como ataque, dependiendo claro, del punto desde que se lo mirase.

Él la apretó contra la pared y se lanzó contra su boca en un beso desesperado, que hablaba de dolor, pasión, de fuego, de deseo, ansias, melancolía, rabia, pero por sobre todo hablaba de algo a lo que él no quería poner nombre. Y ella no necesitaba ser una experta en Adivinación para darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

Ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió las manos de él enterrarse en la sensible piel de su cintura, y Draco aprovechó para colar la lengua entre sus labios y así retar a la suya a unirse a una batalla en la cual no había vencido ni vencedor.

Hermione sentía que era elevada del piso, tanto física como emocionalmente, y se ciñó con fuerza a las caderas del rubio, para no caer allí mismo, porque sabía que si él la soltaba en ese momento ella caería con estrépito en un pozo sin fondo.

No sabía qué había pasado con Draco, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en qué pudo haber atravesado los pensamientos del rubio para que de repente se lanzara sobre ella como un sediento en medio del desierto que encuentra un oasis en su camino. Lo único que podía y quería hacer era dejarse beber hasta quedar agotada, hasta que él saciase toda la sed que tenía de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su corazón.

Draco gimió cuando ella llevó las manos hasta su cuello y enredó los dedos en su cabello. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo que se estremecía por la inocente caricia de la Gryffindor.

Quería más de ella, necesitaba más de ella.

Necesitaba saber si su cuerpo era tan apetecible como se veía en sus recuerdos, si su piel tenía el mismo sabor que había recordado, si su interior verdaderamente estaba hecho a su medida. Necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos como sentía que la había tenido tantas veces, pero en realidad ninguna.

La cargó en sus brazos y caminó a tientas hasta la cama de ella. Tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire.

Y él la miró.

Era la mujer más hermosa que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Los ojos almendrados brillando excitados, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo alborotado de una manera salvaje, era la encarnación de Venus. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había fijado en la perfección de la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos?

Hermione se mordió el labio y clavó la vista en la mirada de mercurio de él. Vió que sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo y sintió que la piel se le erizaba por las promesas tácitas que escondía esa mirada, que parecía abrasarla, llenarla de fuego, de pasión. Una sensación que le quemaba hasta la última partícula de piel y se centraba especialmente en su bajo vientre. Esa sensación tan conocida por ella cuando estaba con él.

"Oh, nena... Te extrañé tanto" Susurró Draco, sin saber muy bien la razón de haber dicho eso. La verdad es que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pero le encantaba y no pensaba huir de éso.

"Oh, por Merlín" Murmuró la castaña y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no necesitaba más, él recordaba todo, y éso no podía hacerla más feliz.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y en un ágil movimiento que sorprendió a la serpiente hizo que quedase de espaldas a la cama y lo empujó suavemente para que cayese sobre el colchón. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y atacó su boca con fiereza.

Draco jamás se imaginó que aquella patosa chica a la que había dedicado gran parte de su vida a insultar y humillar, sería una verdadera leona salvaje en la cama, y mucho ménos se imaginó descubrirlo. Sonrió en el beso cuando una parte de su conciencia le dijo «Y todo es gracias a tí».

Los besos dejaron de ser suficientes para los dos amantes imposibles, las caricias veladas fueron nada y los dos ansiaban el contacto de piel a piel. Ése que nunca había sucedido y que a la vez había sucedido tantas veces.

Con destreza magistral se desnudaron el uno al otro, rápidamente y sin palabras, sólo gemidos y jadeos adornando la habitación que sería testigo de una de las mayores entregas que podían hacerse.

Draco se posicionó sobre ella buscando su boca, su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos. Chupando y mordiendo todo a su paso. Raramente se encontró conociendo a la perfección ese cuerpo nuevo que había moldeado miles de veces en sus manos, aunque era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Sus formas se adaptaron a sus manos, sus curvas encajaron en las suyas.

Ella era perfecta.

Ella era todo, en ese momento era el todo y la nada, el principio y el fin. En Hermione Granger comenzaba y terminaba Draco Malfoy y extrañamente a él no le parecía que eso estuviera mal, era como si fuera lo normal, lo correcto, lo que siempre tenía que haber sido, lo que estaba escrito.

Hermione tembló y vibró cuando la boca de él llegó hasta su humedad, saboreando y complaciendo a aquella parte tan delicada y bien conocida por Draco. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y apretó su cabeza en clara señal de «No pares». El rubio, como buen amante que era, en el pasado, presente y futuro, entendió a la perfección las acciones de la gryffindor y siguió con su labor, descubriendo así, hasta el último resquicio del cuerpo de ella.

Cuando explotó en mil pedazos bajo las expertas caricias de su lengua, al rubio se le paró el corazón por unos segundos ante lo que salió de labios de ella.

"Mi...Draco..." No eran más que dos palabras sueltas, pero encerraban un significado tan profundo y pesado para alguien como él, quien nunca había amado ni había sido amado. Un calor abrasador se cernió sobre su pecho y amenazó con asfixiarlo. Era demasiado, las emociones, los sentimientos, los recuerdos. Y algo en él se rompió, y supo que estaba en problemas... para siempre.

Por que los slytherins se enamoran una sola vez en la vida.

Y él ya estaba jodido.

Miró con devoción el cuerpo aún tembloroso de la mujer que estaba frente a él, por que podía no tener más años que él, pero sus ojos ahora oscurecidos por el deseo y los labios hinchados por los besos demostraban claramente que ésa ya no era una niña, por más puro y virginal que fuese su cuerpo. Era una mujer con todas las letras, una que lo había enloquecido con una sola mirada, una sola palabra. Con visiones de las cuales no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento pero recordaba haber vivido todo aquello como si hubiera sido ayer.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y la miró una vez más, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal que le alertara de que debía parar con toda esa locura. Pero solo encontró aceptación y ganas, muchas ganas. Se enterró lentamente en ella, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro cómo era su interior, su estrechez, la humedad. Ella cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza cuando Draco se encontró con esa barrera que impedía su total acceso. Él dudó, no era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen, nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo entrar en ellas de una sola vez, rápido y sin preámbulos.

Pero ella era diferente.

No quería dañarla, no concebía la idea de hacerle sentir ni un poco de dolor. Oh, vaya ironía. ¿No era él quien la lastimaba con insultos y humillaciones en años anteriores?

Hermione vió la duda en sus ojos, así que no lo pensó dos veces y lo ayudó a decidirse, levantando las caderas y empujando contra él, haciendo que se hundiese un poco más en ella. Sintió una pequeña molestia, absolutamente diferente al dolor desgarrador de cuando Ron la había desvirgado. El rubio se quedó muy quieto en su interior, estudiando sus facciones, buscando algo que le dijera que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

Ella sonrió de forma felina. Y fue todo lo que él necesitó.

Draco se sintió absorvido por su estrechez, por lo caliente que se sentía, por lo magnífico que era estar dentro de ella. Era como una extraña conexión que fluía entre los dos, una magia antigua, extraña, sin nombre, que los envolvió en una burbuja, apartándolos del mundo. Solo existían ellos y esa conexión, ellos y nada más. Él comenzó a moverse y jadeó profundamente, preso de la excitación y el placer. Todo dejó de existir. No importaba quienes eran, no importaba qué habían hecho antes, ni sus errores, ni sus logros. No importaba el pasado ni el futuro.

Explotaron una y otra vez, se saborearon como solo dos amantes que se conocen perfectamente pueden hacerlo, bebieron cada instante, cada latir de sus corazones.

Se amaron sin prisas, sin contemplaciones, sin barreras. No había nadie que le dijera que aquello estaba mal. No tenían a nadie que los esperara en casa, no existía nadie que pudiera reclamarles lo que estaban haciendo.

El sol de la mañana los encontró desnudos y jadeando.

Draco normalizó su respiración e intentó hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos, pero era imposible. Una maraña de confusiones se entretejía en su cabeza, y ella era la única que podía ayudarlo con éso.

"Hermione" Susurró, sabiendo que era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, y un tanto sorprendido por comprobar como las sílabas se deslizaban entre sus labios, como si la palabra hubiera sido justamente inventada para que él la dijera siempre.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sabía que él no había retrocedido en el tiempo, pero también recordaba algo. Se desprendió de él para concentrarse y ponerse a pensar, se envolvió con las sábanas e inhaló profundamente antes de encararlo.

"Draco" Murmuró.

"Necesito saber qué está sucediendo" Le pidió, con voz suplicante. Un Malfoy nunca rogaba, pero... ¿No había lanzado ya a la borda todo su apellido al acostarse justamente con ella?

"Vengo del futuro" Susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "Diez años más adelante".

Bien. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?" Preguntó Draco, tratando de mantener la calma. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

No era la pregunta que Hermione se esperaba, pero de todos modos le respondió. "Fue por una piedra mágica. Tal vez la conozcas, tiene forma de óvalo, es semitransparente, de color negro con destellos verdes..."

"La piedra del deseo" Murmuró él, sin darle tiempo a terminar. Ella asintió. "¿Y tú y yo...?"

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Ella lo entendió.

"Estás, bueno, estabas o estarás...casado con Astoria Greengrass. Y yo con Ronald Weasley" Suspiró ante sus propias palabras. "Somos...somos amantes, Draco".

Dejó de respirar por unos minutos. Ya lo sabía. Lo suponía desde antes y además los recuerdos explicaban perfectamente cuál era su situación.

"¿Por qué regresaste?" Preguntó él en un murmullo. "¿Te arrepentiste de...lo nuestro?" Tragó grueso.

Temía escuchar un sí.

"No" Dijo rápidamente ella.

Él suspiró audiblemente en señal de alivio.

"Yo.. No sé por dónde empezar para que me entiendas" Dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos.

"Recuerdo todo, nena" Susurró él, acariciándole el pelo y dándole un beso en la frente. "Lo que me digas, lo entenderé".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó incrédula. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Cómo es que recordaba todo? ¿La magia de la piedra que seguía actuando? Él asintió, ajeno a los pensamientos de ella. "¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?"

Draco se llevó las manos al pelo despeinándolo y Hermione supo que lo que diría no le iba a gustar. Era un gesto típico de él cuando se encontraba en aprietos. Frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta.

"Astoria" Murmuró él. "Ella...se inventó un embarazo. Cuando me desperté estaba en el periódico, Rita Skeeter la tenía en su programa y era la portada de Corazón de Bruja"

Hermione no escuchó más allá de «inventó un embarazo». Una sonrisa triste fue apareciendo lentamente en su rostro. Qué diferente hubiera sido todo si ella sabía desde antes que era un embarazo falso. Al fin y al cabo, éso había sido el detonante de la crisis que la llevó a desear volver a «la época donde era feliz». Ingenuamente feliz.

"Me enteré de eso" Dijo ella en voz muy baja, Draco agachó la mirada. "Estaba en casa de los Weasley y Hagrid lo anunció a viva voz" Le contó.

Él asintió apesadumbrado. ¿Cómo es que podía sentirse culpable por algo que en realidad aún no ocurría y que no era su culpa?

"Molly, bueno, ella descubrió que.." Se mordió el labio y miró hacia un costado. Draco frunció el ceño y la tomó de la barbilla. ¿La comadreja mayor había descubierto su infidelidad? A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y murmuró "Descubrió que yo estaba embarazada".

Draco abrió los ojos y boqueó como pez fuera del agua. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella estaba embarazada? Tragó grueso y la miró sin saber que decir. Hermione solamente se acurrucó en sus brazos y sollozó por unos minutos. Él se limitó a abrazarla suavemente.

¿Era por eso que ella había deseado volver? De repente se le ocurrió algo. "¿Me permites ver tus recuerdos en mi pensadero, nena?" Murmuró.

Hermione parpadeó. Luego de unos minutos asintió y él hizo aparecer su pensadero, que estaba en su cuarto. La castaña depositó los hilos de sus memorias de aquel día y esperó.

El rubio se sumergió en ellos y minutos después volvió a salir. La miró sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Se le confundían los sentimientos. Lástima, dolor, arrepentimiento, vergüenza, rabia, ira, ganas de asesinar a todas las comadrejas. Nuevamente fue ella quien hizo todo por él.

Hermione se acercó. No era tonta para no entender que para él ésto era nuevo, y por sobre todo difícil. Para ser sincera, ella tampoco le encontraba respuestas a algunas preguntas. Le acarició la mejilla. Le dió un casto beso en los labios.

"Duerme conmigo hoy, no vayamos a clases. Quédate hoy. Piensa en todo ésto más tarde. Ahora solo quédate a mi lado, por favor Draco" Susurró, lenta y sensualmente.

Al rubio se le erizó toda la piel y asintió, completamente embrujado por aquella mujer que hasta hace unas horas no era más que Granger, la peloarbusto. Ahora era Hermione, la mujer por la que estaba enloqueciendo. Y luego sería...

No sabía lo que sucedería después, pero de una cosa estaba casi seguro. No dejaría que ella volviera a ser solamente su amante.

No perdería a Hermione Granger.

#############

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que estén bien :) Antes que nada pido millones de disculpas por haber tardado quince siglos en actualizar. Pero es que uff, no han sido mis mejores días.**

**Ojalá les guste este capítulo. Y decirles tres cositas:**

**1. La historia no será muuuuy larga, no creo que supere los 20 capítulos.**

**2. Draco recuerda T-O-D-O sobre el futuro. No solamente los retazos que escribí.**

**3. Por más que ahora nuestra parejita esté bien y parezca un culebrón de mediodía, recuerden que la única adulta aquí es Hermione ;) *música de suspenso***

**¡Gracias gracias gracias por leer! Ojalá les guste.**

**Besos :* Ana.**

_**Reviews**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Reviews**_


End file.
